Love You Like A Love Song
by omgitsmrshenderson
Summary: Caitlin and Logan are back, stronger than ever. Their relationship is going smooth and it keeps getting better. It's almost like a dream for Caitlin and Logan has never found love like this before. Nothing could tear them apart...Right?
1. Chapter 1

"Let's go do something for your birthday, Caitlin." Logan Henderson, my boyfriend, said while shooting hoops in my room.  
>"What?" I asked, looking up from my book.<br>"You know, for the big two - zero." Logan said, getting up and taking the plastic basketball from my room's floor.  
>"What?"<br>"I know you can hear me." He said, throwing the basketball at my head.  
>"Ow. My birthday's like a month away." I said, looking at him, rubbing my head.<br>"Soo? We can start planning today!" He exclaimed, grabbing a notebook and a pen off my desk and sitting next to me on the bed.  
>I sighed and sat up, ready to hear his big plans. I met Logan a month ago and I never would have thought that a month later, I'd be his worldwide girlfriend. That's right people. I, Caitlin Greene, a normal 19, soon to be 20 year old, was dating Logan Henderson. I'm actually very surprised he remembered my birthday. I believe his is September 14. That's in two months! Note to self: Must get him awesome gift.<br>"Hmm, how about a huge birthday bash at Palm Woods?" Logan asked.  
>"Too big."<br>"Okay, how about dinner on Boardwalk?" Logan blows a raspberry.  
>"Too extravagant." I sighed.<br>"Um...I got it! A night in Paris!"  
>"Logan, do we HAVE to do something on my birthday?" I asked, flinging a pillow at him.<br>"Uh, yeah. Pretty much."  
>I sighed as my cell phone rang.<p>

**JAMES: U N Logan want 2 go swimming?  
><strong>  
>"Who is it?" He asked.<br>"James. Asking if we want to go swimming."  
>"Oh, good idea. It's hot today."<br>"Okay, I'll leave." I joked, winking.  
>He grabbed me by my waist and tickled me. I laughed and fell back on my bed. He fell on top of me and we were face to face, body to body. He kissed me from my neck to my forehead.<br>"Stop it! I'm ticklish!" I exclaimed, still laughing.  
>"I love you." He murmured.<br>"I love you, too."  
>He kissed me on my lips and got up. "C'mon. Let's go. I'm scorching hot!"<br>I went inside the washroom to change into my bathing suit while Logan changed into his swimming trunks. I put on my two piece blue bikini and slipped a shawl over me. It could be chilly. When I came out, Logan was on my bed, with a stressed look on his face.  
>"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, throwing my other clothes on a chair.<br>"What? Nothing." He said, surprised I was done so fast. I gave him a questioning look but he waved me off. "Seriously." He assured.  
>We got into his car and drove away, to the beach where we'd be meeting the others.<br>I couldn't help but wonder - why was he so stressed from texting? I shook the thought off. It was probably nothing. I mean, Logan would tell me, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan:**  
>After changing into my trunks, my cell phone buzzed. Since Caitlin was still changing, I figured it wouldn't hurt to check. I opened the text and worry came over me. A text from Gustavo. Those were never good.<p>

**GUSTAVO: Hey dog! U & the other dogs R going on tour. 2 London you'll go!**

This was great ! I loved going on tours, visiting our fans. I eagerly texted back a reply.

**LOGAN: Sounds good ! When and 4 how long?**

I got a text back not soon after.

**GUSTAVO: Aug. 24 / 6 months**

I stared at the small screen and blinked. August 24th…why did that date sound so…familiar. Then it came to me. August 24th was Caitlin's birthday. For six months? We'd never make it in time. I sat, stressed, thinking of how I'd break it to Caitlin. Man, she'd be heartbroken. We wouldn't be able to celebrate both our birthday's together. Wait a second...crap. I wanted to celebrate our two month anniversary together as well. And with this tour in the way, it didn't look like it was possible.

**LOGAN: Can we postpone it?  
>GUSTAVO: Nope! Tickets R on sale 2day<br>LOGAN: But I've got things planned !  
>GUSTAVO: 2 bad, dog. C U guys in the studio later this week !<br>**  
>Typical. Caitlin came out of the washroom and her beautiful body stood by the door. Her face read confused and worried so I decided not to bring it up. I'll tell her soon. Just not now. Cause it's a beautiful time to go swimming.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asks, face full of concern.

"What? Nothing." I assured.

She frowned and walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "You know if anything is wrong, you can tell me right? I thought we promised each other there'd be no secrets in this relationship?"

"I know that."

"So…is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked, placing her light hand on my shoulder.

There. She was practically FEEDING ME my chances to tell her. I could tell her right now. I should. "Caitlin…"

"What?" She asks, her eyes worried.

I couldn't do it. Not right now. I take her hand off my shoulder and hold it. "It's nothing. Let's go to the beach." I said, standing up.

She wasn't convinced but she knew how much I hated being prodded. She stood up, giving me a look. "Alright."  
>I'll tell her. Soon.<p>

Don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys ! How do you like the sequel so far? Just wanted to say something : I'm going to start using Katelyn and Erin instead of Jo and Camille. Give it a more of a reality to this fantasy. Hahaha. Anyways, enjoy the chapter !

Logan drove us to the beach, where I spotted James and the others swimming shirtless. Katelyn and Erin were there too. Oh, let me rephrase. The GUYS were swimming shirtless. Not Katelyn and Erin. Again, that'd be really awkward. Well, except for Kendall. I hear he has a thing for Katelyn. But anyways, it was good that Katelyn was here. I needed to fill her in on some things.  
>"Finally." Kendall grinned.<br>"Hey Caitlin. Hey Logan." Katelyn smiled while Erin waved.  
>James jumped out of the water and ran over. He lifted me up, all wet and everything, and swung me around. "About time." He chuckled.<br>"James! You're so cold!" I screamed, laughing.  
>"James, I'm going to ask you to let her down. I need her as my date for the Kids' Choice Awards." Logan chuckled, while slipping off his purple t-shirt.<br>James obeyed. "Kids' Choice Awards?" I asked, trying to ignore Logan and his well-built abs.  
>"Yeah. We got nominated for a few." Carlos grinned.<br>"That's great!" I exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, no kidding. But we're not going to the Teen Choice Awards." Kendall shrugged.<p>

"Well, why not? I'm a teen and love you guys." I pouted.

"Cause we're going to be on t - "

"Teabags. We're going to be on teabags." Logan jumped in.

"Teabags." I blinked.

"Yeah, you know..."

"Not really." I shook my head, giving him a confused look.

"Who cares about the Teen Choice Awards? For now, last one in the water is a rotten egg." James shouted, running to the water.  
>"You're so mature." I yelled out to him. "I'm not jumping in! It's freezing." I took off my shirt and shorts, ready to sun bathe when suddenly, a pair of strong arms lifted me from the sand, throwing me over his shoulder.<br>"Logan! Let me down!" I laughed.  
>"Come in the water first." He chuckled.<br>"LOGAN!" I exclaimed.  
>Next thing you know, he Lets me down in the salty freezing beach water.<br>"I hate you!" I scream, smiling.  
>"Aww, you know you love me." Logan winked, wrapping his bare arms around me.<br>"You guys are so cute." Jo smiles, jumping into the water.  
>I blush. It's amazing how close I gotten to these people. A month ago they were nothing more than a bunch of celebrities I saw on TV. Now, they were like my siblings. Oh, except for Logan. It'd be pretty weird dating your brother.<br>Carlos swam circles around us and then flipped to his back.  
>"Swim with me, Cait! You're already wet." He laughed.<br>"I suppose so." I sigh.  
>All of us swam for what seemed like a hour but really was half an hour. We finally pulled our tired and wet bodies out of the water and sat down on our towels.<br>"So Caitlin, Gustavo was wondering if you and your band mates are ready." James grinned

"For what?" I ask, noticing Logan shooting James a look.

"Um, for uh..any upcoming tours."

"Gustavo said we'd be opening for concerts. Not tours." I replied, laying down on the towel.

"He did say something about a concert soon." Kendall pointed out.

"Yeah? That's cool, I guess." I shrugging, digging my toes into the hot sand.  
>"Cool? That's great!" Carlos exclaimed.<br>"I guess so." I shrugged.  
>There's a awkward silence and Logan starts to play with the sand. Truth was, as great as the last concert was, I wasn't exactly ready to become famous. I already was partway there by dating Logan and I couldn't even go anywhere without paparazzi asking about our relationship. I knew it'd get worse if I was in a worldwide band. Plus, what if HUSK 55 made it PAST Big Time Rush? How awkward would that be? The relationship would go down the toilet. I don't want to lose Logan. Or maybe I'm just jumping to conclusions. I mean, there are MILLIONS of girls who are in love with these guys. I sighed. I should really be more positive. And modest.<p>

Katelyn nudges me. _What's wrong?,_ she mouths to me. I shrugged and mouthed, _I'll tell you later.  
><em> Suddenly, Erin 's laugh filled the warm beach air. "Logan, that looks really weird."  
>Our eyes looked over to Logan and saw he was building a sand castle."What? You don't like it?" Logan smirks.<br>"Here, let me help you with that." James chuckles. "It's really ugly."  
>Soon enough, everyone was helping and building a sand castle, thoughts lost and forgotten. Half an hour later, we stood up from the ground, legs covered with sand.<br>"I think it looks rather good, if I can say so myself." Katelyn smiled.  
>"Of course. We built it, didn't we?" Logan laughed.<br>"Ooh, guys, get in. I want to take a picture." I exclaimed, pulling out my cell phone from my bag. "Excuse me." I said to a passing stranger. "Do you mind taking a photo of us?" He nods and waits for us to get into place.  
>James, Erin and Katelyn knelt down below in the sand, beside the sandcastle masterpiece. Carlos, Kendall, me and Logan stood behind the sandcastle. Logan had his leg up, looking like Godzilla, ready to stomp of the city. I giggled and stood in beside Logan and Kendall. They both placed their strong arms around me, grinning. Well, Logan had more of a 'Grr, let me terrorize your city' kind of look but still.<br>"Quiet a group you have there." The man chuckled from behind my cell phone.  
>"One of a kind." I agreed as he took the photo.<br>"Thank you!" Katelyn called to the man as he gave me my phone back and waved as he walked away.  
>"Send me a copy." Logan laughed, looking at the photo from my cell phones' small screen.<br>"Me too." Katelyn laughed.  
>"I'll send one to all of you." I assured. I looked at the photo one more time and bursted out laughing. "I'm never going to forget this day." I grinned.<br>For all that mattered, there was still a month before school started again so I guess that's all that matters for now. I'm just going to have to live in the moment.

I looked around at the six familiar faces and grinned. By the looks of it, they'll make it easy and of course, one unforgettable summer.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm so tired. I don't even know why I'm here." Katelyn sighs, flinging herself at the couch as soon as Carlos opens the door to their apartment.  
>"Aww, c'mon Jo. A little late night party. Just us." James laughs.<br>"I guess I have no choice now that I'm here." She sighs, sitting up.  
>We're at the boys' apartment for who knows what reason. All I know that it's 11:55 and by the time I get home after this, quote, little late night party, I'll be home by...3:00. James always says 'little' and it never really is. It's not my fault Logan can be persuasive. And really cute. What? You try letting him kiss you and play with your hair! See if you can concentrate.<br>Logan wraps his arms around my waist and buries his head into my hair. "Still rethinking if you should be here?" He murmured.  
>"Exactly what was on my mind." I said, turning around to face him, his arms still around me. I placed my arms on his shoulders and smiled.<br>"Besides, I had to try and convince you to give me back something that was mine."  
>"Really? What's that?" He murmured into my ear.<br>"My heart." I grin, letting him kiss me on my lips.  
>"And I'm cheesy?" He teases when we pull apart. "Oh, and sorry. You can't return your heart. Unless you've got a deal."<br>I laugh. "Exchange my heart with yours?"  
>"You have my heart? I knew it! But you can keep it." He smiles, playing with my hair.<br>I laugh again as he pulls me towards the hallway, away from the others. No one seems to notice except Erin who quickly looked away. I blushed as he opened a door to which I'm guessing is his room.  
>"Voila! Welcome to Logan World!" He exclaims, closing the door behind me and flicking on the lights.<br>His room is somewhat neat with a desk by the corner and a bed by the side. His desk is covered with papers and picture frames. Two actually. One of him and his buds and one with me and him. Aww. I swear, if I love him anymore, I'm going to explode. His floor is covered with some clothes (I saw a boxer hanging out of the closet. Color: blue. Hehehehe) and his fitted hung by the edge of his bed. He had a Spiderman bed spread (awww, so cute!) and some drawings sent in from fans. The wall behind his desk were posters of the band and of course, some CDs were scattered by the small lamp table beside his bed. You could say he had the best of both worlds.

"Let me guess. Carlos comes in here sometimes." I smirked.  
>"The dude can't help himself." He shrugged, smiling.<br>On the wall behind his bed where photos of him and the other guys (of course), him and his co-workers (le duh) and about 16 photos with me and him together (swoooon). I smile at the photo me and him took when we were once at a water park. I tried not to admire his abs. Oh, who am I kidding. I can't help myself. And now I sound like a creepy stalker. Wonderful. I'm sure Logan would love that.  
>"I'm thinking of putting that beach photo of today right here." He says, kneeling on his bed and clearing up a place in the middle enough for five photos to fit. "If you ever send it, I mean." He teased.<br>"You're going to print five copies?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "And I'll send it to you right now." I rolled my eyes, pulling my cell out of my back pocket.  
>"No." He laughs, putting my cell phone back (slightly touching my butt. Hmmm...) "I'm going to make it extra large size." He grins.<br>"Smart." I nod, grinning, sitting down next to him on his bed.  
>"Of course." He agrees, hugging me until we both fell on his bed, laughing and side by side, both us having our arms around each other.<br>It was still for a moment. Both of us taking a sharp intake or air. We both stared into each other eyes, wondering who would make the next move and what it would be. If you're wondering why, let me quickly point it out to you. If you're in bed with a guy (clothes still on, phew) and you both and holding on to each other, doesn't that...worry you a bit?

Well, unless you love him. Which I did. So why was I so nervous? Logan finally cleared his throat and I quickly sat up and jumped over him.  
>"Why is your desk so messy?" I asked, not exactly looking at him.<br>The desk was filled with papers with lyrics scribbled on them, ideas for music videos and pencils scattered. There were sticky notes along the edge telling him to remember to buy milk and bread and so and so. I spot on that says 'buy Caitlin...?' Hmmm. Interesting. I hear the bed creak, and he got up and walked over to me.  
>"They're kind of like my study notes." He laughs, scratching the back of his head.<br>"I can see." I smile, turning around to face him.  
>"Mmm." He murmurs and cuddles into my neck.<br>I laugh and push him away. "Stop it, stop it! You know I'm ticklish!" I laughed, trying to save myself.  
>"But I love seeing that smile of yours." He grinned and tickled me.<br>"Logan!" I gasped, laughing.  
>We fell back on the bed once again with him tickling me and me laughing out loud, trying to catch my breath. See, I was okay with this. It was that silly relationship that drove my heart nuts. And I really did love Logan. But I wasn't one of those girls who would lose 'that gift' to someone because they were A) really cute B) famous C) really cute D) absolutely amazing in every way. Besides, was I ready to lose something of mine that I'd never get back? That's right people. Je suis une virgin.<br>There's suddenly a knock on the door, breaking my thoughts and causing Logan to stop tickling me. He got up, pulled down his shirt (noooo.) and went to get the door.  
>James was standing at the door, giving us a devious look. "Guys, we're doing some karaoke. Join us?"<br>"Sure." Logan said, looking at me. I nodded and we both headed outside to the living room, heart's pumping.  
>Carlos was cussing while setting up the TV with Erin by his side, trying to help him. Kendall and Katelyn were sitting by the kitchen table, watching Carlos and Erin try and plug in the mic with curiosity. We plopped ourselves on the couch and waited for Carlos to finish.<br>"Alright." Erin said, standing up. "Who wants to sing first?"  
>"I've got a better idea." James says, snapping his fingers. "Let's play truth or dare."<br>"What?" Carlos said, sitting up.  
>"You know, the bottle. You spin it and - "<br>"No, I know what it is. Why didn't you tell me before?" Carlos grumbled.  
>"Oh. Right. So, who's up for it?" James grins.<br>Me and Logan share a look. "I don't know, dude." Logan chuckles, warily.  
>"Aww, c'mon you party poopers. It's not like a kiss means anything."<br>After a few minutes of prodding, me and Logan give in and sit down.  
>"Yeah! Now, it's a party." James says, winking.<br>"Right." Everyone mutters.  
>"Who wants to go first?" James asks. When no one answers, he rolls his eyes and picks up the glass bottle on the ground. "Fine. I'll go first." He spins the bottle and around it goes. It goes past Logan, past Katelyn, past Kendall, past Erin and past Carlos...and lands on me?<br>Typical.  
>"What? Noooo." I sigh.<br>"Okay, Caitlin. I dare you to kiss James." Carlos grins.  
>"What? Noooooooooo." I repeat.<br>"Aww, c'mon. You know you want to kiss me." James winks.  
>Logan shakes his head. "You're amazing."<br>"Just one kiss, Caitlin." Kendall shrugs.  
>"Fine." I sigh. It meant nothing right?<br>We both lean in, bodies pressed and our lips meet in the middle. In the corner of my eyes, I see Logan look away. And bam. It was over. Wasn't as bad. James tastes like orange tic tacs. Hehehehe.  
>"I'm done." I grin, reaching for Logan's hand and squeeze it. He tightens the grip and it makes me sigh with relief. Good. He wasn't mad at me. I spin the bottle and it lands on Logan. I grin and so does he.<br>"Kay, you two, in the kitchen. Seven minutes in heaven." Katelyn teases.  
>"What?" I laugh.<br>"Yeah!" James chuckles.  
>Logan shrugs and smiles. He gets up and gives me a hand. He leads me into the kitchen, leaving behind the group. He doesn't turn on the lights which is good because if he did, he'd see what color my face was. Which was beyond normal. Well, I was beet red. I jump onto the kitchen table, sitting by the edge and he follows me. He wraps himself around me and our foreheads against each other. He plays with my hair while I stare deep into his eyes. He finally leans in and we kiss. I missed his kiss and geez, it was nothing compared to my fast exchange with James. He hugs me tighter and it's like there's no air. It's like both us are gasping for air.<p>

Our bodies are pressed against each other, both of us smiling and enjoying were we were - in each other arms. He traces my legs and bring them up his waist. He nuzzled his head and face into my hair when I did the same to his neck, both of us inhaling the smell.  
>Suddenly, the timer rang and we kissed once more before pulling apart. Even in the dark I could see he was grinning and so was I. We both headed out, hand in hand, grinning from ear to ear.<br>"Somebody looks like a happy couple." Katelyn teased.  
>I laughed and sat down where I was before - between Logan and Kendall. Logan picked up the bottle and spun it. Here's a tip for you - never be dumb like me and agree to play truth or dare. Cause there's a good chance it'll land on your ex. Example: Logan landed on Erin. There's a awkward silence and Kendall cuts it by clearing his throat.<br>"Uh...why don't we go old school? Just a kiss." James suggests.  
>"No thanks. I'm not single anymore." Logan scoffed.<br>"Just pick a different dare." Erin said, quickly.  
>Logan looked at me, sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, no."<br>"Logan, stop being no fun. We - " James starts.  
>"Sorry James. No is a no."<br>"You're just scared - "  
>"Um, it's getting late. I should be getting home." Katelyn cut in.<br>"Yeah, me too." I nodded, standing up.  
>"What? The party's barely started." James exclaimed, standing up as well.<br>"Trust me, it's better to end it here." Erin said.  
>All three of us girls said our goodbyes and headed out the door with Kendall and Logan close behind.<br>"Let me drive you home." Logan suggests.  
>"It's okay." I smile. "I'll take the bus or a taxi."<br>He ignored me and opened the door to his car. "Home it is."  
>I say my goodbyes to Kendall, Katelyn and Erin who gave a small wave. Logan drives and when We finally drive into my driveway, he takes put the keys of the injections and turns to face me.<br>"Are you mad at me?"  
>"What? No!" I reply, surprised.<br>"Cause you seem mad that I DIDNT kiss Katelyn."  
>"What? No!" I repeat. "I was trying not to seem like a jealous Logan Hogger." Which was true. I didn't want to look like one of those over protective girlfriends. I always saw them at the mall. Smiling to a guy passing by and getting one back would finish would a girlfriend hugging her boyfriends arm tighter.<br>"I wouldn't mind." He grins. "I'm your prisoner." He starts kissing my neck slowly.  
>I laugh. "Thanks for the drive home." I smile, giving him a everlasting kiss.<br>He grins when we pull away and then pulls me in for another kiss."Don't you get it?" He asks when we pull away again the second time. "We're magic."  
>"Why? Cause it's magical that I get to date you?" I tease.<br>"No, we create it." He murmurs.  
>I grin and kiss him once more before getting out of the car. "Night."<br>"Goodnight, Caitlin." He grins.  
>I watch him until he's out of my sight before going inside to sleep.<p>

I thought about what I thought to myself back at the beach. Unforgettable boyfriend. Unforgettable summer. Unforgettable friends. Unforgettable new friends. Unforgettable times. Unforgettable memories.

Seems easy enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Logan:**  
>After dropping off Caitlin, I drove back home, ready for whatever James was going to dump on me for being a party pooper. I open the apartment door and see James and Carlos watching a hockey game on TV. Kendall was still out. Probably since he had to drop off two girls. Speaking of girls, I wondered what was up with him and Jo.<p>

Maybe Caitlin will tell me.  
>"Hey party pooper." James greeted me. Told you.<br>"Hey loser." I said, leaning behind the couch. "Who's winning?"  
>"Canucks." Carlos replies.<br>"You know," James starts, turning sound to face me. "If you did do the dare, the party would have kept going?"  
>"I know. What's your point?"<br>"I'd be able to kiss Caitlin again." He chuckles.  
>"Jerk." I said, taking him into a headlock.<p>

The door opens and Kendall walks in, eyes filled with some sort of confusion.  
>"What's wrong with you?" I asked.<br>"Nothing." He said shaking his head. "Whose winning?"  
>I knew Kendall hated being bothered by questions when he didn't want to talk so I let it go. While watching the game with the guys, my cell phone rang.<br>"Logan." It was Caitlin and she was sobbing. "Logan, my parents."  
>"Caitlin? What's wrong?" I asked, worried. The other guys looked at me and gave me a look 'wth is going on' so I quickly got up and went into my room , closing the door behind me.<br>"Logan, I don't believe it."  
>"Caitlin, take three breaths. I can't understand you.<br>I hear her obey and she speaks again. "My parents are supposed to be home tonight. But - " and she starts crying again. I hated to hear her cry. I never did before. This was the first time. She was always is so headstrong and confidant. She started again. "But the hospital just called and..." More crying.  
>"What did the hospital say?" I asked, beginning to shake.<br>"They said my parents were hurt in the plane crash."  
>I knew her world was now was incomplete. But to me, my world came tumbling down as well. Your parents are the most important thing in your life. The worst thing a kid could see was their parents in a hospital bed with beeping electronics surrounding them.<p>

"Logan?"  
>"Should I tell the others?" I ask.<br>"If they ask. But the hospital said I can only see them tomorrow morning. I...I have to go see them right now, Logan. I have to. I can't drive. I'm too torn."  
>"I'll be there in a few minutes." I tell her and hang up.<br>I open my door and James, Kendall and Carlos are standing by the wall, waiting for me to finish. I respected them not to invade and try to snoop.  
>"What's wrong?" James asked, eyes full of worry.<br>"Caitlin's parents are hurt from a plane crash."  
>Suddenly, our home phone rang and I walked over to pick it up.<br>"Logan, get your damn ass over to my house right now. Caitlin needs a girlfriend." Katelyn spoke.  
>"We're going too." Kendall demanded.<br>"Guys - "  
>"In a time like this, she needs her friends the most." Carlos says.<br>"And the people she loves." James added.  
>I sighed. There was no fighting these people. So we set out in a white van we hardly drove, picked up Katelyn and drove to Caitlin's house in silence.<p>

I had a feeling none of us would be sleeping tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

I kept replaying the words over and over again. _'Miss, your parents are badly injured.'_  
>Here is what happened:<br>I had walked inside after Logan dropped me off and the phone rang almost right away.  
>"Hello?" I said.<br>"Hello, Miss. My name is Katherine Martin and I work for the local hospital. Who am I speaking to?"  
>"Um, my name is Caitlin Greene? How can I help you?" I asked, a little confused, not sure how I'd be able to help her.<br>"Do the names Mary Rosen and Paul Greene ring a bell?"  
>"Yeah. Those are my parents." I confirmed. There's silence on the other side and then some keys on the keyboard typing. "Hello?"<br>"Yes, sorry about that. It seems as if your parents were hurt in the plane crash."  
>"What? No, that's impossible. They're coming home tonight. Right now." I said, shaking my head.<br>"I'm sorry, Miss. Greene but they are badly injured right now and are under serious medical issues." Katharine sighed.  
>"I think you have the wrong number." I said, shaking. No, I knew she was wrong.<br>"I'm afraid not."  
>I was silent for a moment until I finally gave in. "Prove it to me. I'd like to see them. I would know what my parents look like."<br>"Under their injuries, it'd be pretty hard to identify them." Katharine explained.  
>I ignored her. "I'd like to see them." I repeated.<br>"You'd have to come tomorrow morning."  
>"Why not now?"<br>"Its midnight."  
>"What's your point?"<br>She sighed and tried again. "They're in surgery. They can't see you."  
>"I don't care if they can't see me. I want to see them."<br>"Have a good night, Miss. Greene." And she hung up.  
>I still couldn't get over how that bloody witch hung up on me. After hanging up, I had fell on the couch, crying. Unforgettable alright. When managed to calm down a little, I called the two people I knew would help. Logan and Katelyn.<br>Waiting for Logan to pick me up, I stared at the photos above our fireplace. Me and my parents when I graduated. Me and my parents when I was born. Me and my parents when I first learned how to walk. My entire life was in that fireplace.

Damn photos. They're the things that reminded me of things the most.  
>But what else would you use to treasure your memories?<p>

A large white van pulled up just as I looked out the window. I looked at myself while passing a mirror. My eyes were red and dry running mascara ran down my cheeks. My hair was torn and tangled. I go outside and notice it's starting to rain. Covering my head with my sweater, I run to the van and open the door. While slipping in I notice the others are here as well. Jo immediately leans up and hugs me, not breathing a word. I then felt as if they too felt what I was feeling. But they didn't really, did they?  
>"Pedophile van much?" I tried to joke, giving Logan a wary smile.<br>"It's a regular minivan." He gave the same smile back.  
>We drove in the rain, windshield wipers wiping the glass window. Back and forth, back and forth. I had only been to a hospital once and that was when I was eight and I had fallen off the top of a bunk bed and had to get stitches. We pulled into the hospital and I paid for the parking. I had to. They were the reason I was here. Logan tried to argue but I shot him a look and he stopped.<br>Stepping inside the hospital, it was exactly as I remembered. Pale dry walls. People in the lobby, worried for their loved ones. People in the waiting room, waiting to be treated. Patients walking around,  
>looking as if they were possessed. All you ever did in a hospital was wait, it seemed. It was like I was eight years old again. Except I wasn't in a gurney.<br>I walked up to a lady who was sitting at the table in the front desk. She had bright orange hair and a pair of old blue glasses that had a chain around it.  
>"I'm looking for my parents." I said.<br>She sighs, looks up from the computer and sighs again. "Name?"  
>"Mine or..."<br>"The patients." She sighs.  
>"Mary and Paul Greene." I say.<br>"Room 239, second floor." She directs.  
>I turn around to tell the others where I'll be going. Logan rubs my shoulder as I tell them.<br>"I want to come too, if that's okay." Jo says.  
>"Me too." Logan nods.<br>"Count us in." James said, nodding to Carlos and Kendall.  
>"What for?" I said, giving them a small laugh.<br>"We have to thank them for giving you to us." Logan replies and I swear, that was enough to get me crying.  
>"I don't know where'd I'd be without you." I sobbed. "Thanks you guys."<br>They pull me into a group hug and Logan kisses my head. "Ready to go?"  
>We all make our way down to room 239, side by side, shaking. As we walk in, a nurse was readjusting a oxygen mask on someone's face. I nearly faint. That face was my dad's. He's pale and his face is so bruised. The woman in the bed beside him was the same.<br>"They can still talk. Plenty of broken bones and trouble breathing. Possible head concussions." The nurse, Helen, explained. "I'll be leaving now."  
>"Thanks." I said to the nurse. "Hi Mom. Hi Dad." I whisper, holding their hands.<br>"Hello Dear." My mom says, smiling. "You didn't have to come see us."  
>"Are you kidding? Look at you!"<br>"We're strong, Caitlin." My dad says.  
>"We read in a magazine that OUR Caitlin Greene is dating a celebrity! His new leading woman!" My mom exclaims.<br>"Mom." I sigh. "Are we seriously going to talk about this now?"  
>"Who are they?" My mom asked, looking over to the others.<br>"That's my leading man, my leading lady and my leading friends." I smile. "That's Logan, Jo, Kendall, Carlos and James."  
>"Oh my." My mom said, when they come forward. "You're even more handsome in person!" My mom exclaims, pointing at Logan.<br>He laughs. "Thank you, Mrs. Greene. But I should be thanking you. Your daughter is amazing." He says, wrapping his arms around me.  
>"You take good care of her." My dad said.<br>"I will. She's in good hands." Logan nodded.  
>"Hi, Mrs. and Mr. Greene. I'm Jo. One of Caitlin's best friends."<br>"Why you're pretty too." My mom said. "Caitlin, do you do this on purpose?"  
>"Do what?" I ask.<br>"Find and hang out with pretty and handsome people only. That isn't healthy you know."  
>"I know, Mom. I don't do that." I smile.<br>"I'm James." James waves. "Caitlin means a great deal to us."  
>"She is something, isn't she?" My dad smiles.<br>"Yes. She is." Kendall speaks up.  
>"And who are you?" My dad asks.<br>"Kendall. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Greene. We've heard great things about you."  
>"Like that time you built a racecar !" Carlos exclaims.<br>My dad chuckles. "I do what I can."  
>There's a sudden silence and Logan stands up. "We'll be waiting in the lobby for you, Caitlin. So you guys can have some private time."<br>I nod. "Pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Greene." Logan nods, smiling. "Please get well soon." The waved and watched as they walk out the door.  
>"How are you doing, princess?" My dad asked once they were gone.<br>"I should be asking you that." I sighed. "What happened?"  
>"I don't know, honey. It's still kind of burly." My dad sighs.<br>"We were excited to meet your new beau and I guess that all that mattered at that point. But then, the plane was shaking and next thing you know, here we are." My mom smiles. "I didn't think this would be how I met him, though."  
>I shook my head. Even when they were in a hospital bed, they were smiling.<br>"Mom? Dad? Don't leave me, okay?" I said, taking their hands.  
>"Never, baby. Why would you ever think that?" My mom asked, shocked.<br>"Just checking." I muttered.  
>I stayed around for another ten minutes until I remembered Logan and the others were waiting.<br>"I have to go. The others are waiting." I sigh. "I'll visit you again tomorrow, okay?"  
>"Sure, honey." Mom smiles as I get up. She takes my hand. "And honey?"<br>"Yeah, Mom?"  
>"We love you."<br>I smile. "I love you too."  
>I left their room, closing the door behind me. I walked to the lobby, in tears, not even getting one glance from a nurse or doctor.<br>They're probably used to it.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Logan:**_  
>I couldn't tell her now. I couldn't tell her about the tour. I just couldn't. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did? All of this is already on her back. She doesn't need more.<p>

But on the bright side, I met her parents. They were in a hospital bed but I guess it still counts. Oh, who was I kidding? There was no bright side to this. Geez, I was going to cry in there. She was so torn. I slam my head on the wall, frustrated.  
>"Dude, calm down. It's alright." Kendall nudges me.<br>"You're kidding, right? We're stand in a hospital. Want me to tell you why? Oh yeah, my girlfriend's parents are in a hospital. And you're telling me to calm down?"  
>"Sorry, man." He whispers, quietly. "I know how this impacts you too. Everyone is hurting."<br>I shook my head. I was hurting people because I was hurt. "Forget it."  
>Caitlin enters the lobby, giving a silent thank you to the lady at the front desk. The lady with the nametag 'Cassie' gives her a sad smile and nod as Caitlin makes her way over to us.<br>"How are you doing?" Katelyn whispers to her.  
>Caitlin shrugs and doesn't look up from the ground. She mutters a quiet "I don't know" and we all leave it there. I wouldn't be in a talking mood either.<br>"C'mon. Let's get you home." I say, wrapping my arms around her.

She follows us into the car and we all sit for a moment in the car. I made no gesture to turn the car keys.  
>"Caitlin, we're here for you, okay?" James says, looking at Caitlin in the review mirror. "We'll be here for you thick and thin."<br>She nods and looks in the mirror and laughs. "I look horrible." I ease her, knowing her well enough she's trying to laugh the pain away.

My cell phone buzzes from the cup holder below and I glance at it nervously as it continues ringing. All eyes are on it with the flashing words GUSTAVO and NEW TEXT on the front. Dear Lord, why now? I look at the car time and it read 11:17. I looked back up at Caitlin who was looking at me, curiosity.  
>"Aren't you going to get that?" She asked me.<br>"Get what?"  
>"Your phone." She replied, bluntly.<br>"Oh. Right." I chuckled nervously and opened the cell phone.

**GUSTAVO: My bad! UR tour is in the UK.  
><strong>  
>I stared at the cell phone. Was he kidding me?<p>

**LOGAN: U do know that London is in the UK, right?  
><strong>  
><em> Idiot.<em> I thought and turned off my phone. I wasn't planning on dealing with Gustavo and his crappy attitude tonight. We eventually drove out of the hospital's parking lot with Caitlin gathering her thoughts, staring out the window. We drove into her drive way when it hit 11:45.

She got out and we followed her.  
>"Stay strong, beautiful." Katelyn whispered into her ear, bringing her in for a hug.<br>"We'll get you through this." Kendall nods, hugging her.  
>We all crowd around her like she's the sun and we're the clouds. I wondered what the neighbors were thinking. Six kids having a group hug when it was close to midnight. When we all pulled apart, Katelyn and Caitlin were in tears.<br>"I don't even know why you're crying." Caitlin laughed, in between sobs.  
>"Cause I care about you. And it kills to see you hurting." Katelyn smiles.<p>

"Carlos, are you crying too?" Caitlin laughs while tears stream down her face.

My eyes look at Carlos and he really is crying. I look at the ground. I couldn't bare seeing people cry. If I kept it up, I'd be crying soon enough along with them.

"No, I've got sand in my eyes." Carlos mutters, wiping his face.

Caitlin gives a slow nod while the others boarded the car. Me and Caitlin both stood, looking at each other.  
>"Caitlin - "<br>"Logan, promise you'll never leave me." Caitlin interrupted, pulling me in for a hug.  
>"What?" I asked, surprised. Oh, she was making this a lot easier.<br>"Nothing." She said, pulling away. "Goodnight, Logan." She said, giving me a slight nod. She kissed me on the cheek and waited for me to make my way to the car. I did.  
>"Night, Caitlin." I said, opening the car door.<br>I slipped into the seat and sat there for about five seconds before starting the car. It spurted to life and Caitlin waved from the door. I backed the car out of her driveway and I drove Katelyn home. She gave us sad smile as she opened the door to her flat.  
>Soon enough, we were home. As the hotel doors slid open, we were greeted by the silent whoosh of the doors. The lobby was empty except for some who were in their pj's and couldn't sleep. Some were reading. Some were texting. I knew there was a high chance I'd be one of these people tonight. It was a silent way up to our apartment. As the key clicked and the door opened, the familiar room lit up. James made his<br>way to the couch and Kendall silently walked to the window and stared out to the city lights below. Carlos leaped up on the kitchen table and sat there, drumming a beat. He always tapped his fingers when he was nervous. It made me relieved he knew what was going on at this point.  
>"How do I tell her?" I asked, breaking the silence.<br>"About what?" James said, muffling his voice by stuffing his face into the couch.  
>"The tour. She has a lot on her hands."<br>"Honestly? I don't know how I can help you." James sighed.  
>I thought about it for a moment until I sighed and shuffled down the hallway. I was tired. I needed sleep. I'll figure this out soon.<br>"I'm going to bed." I mutter, not expecting or wanting a reply. Kendall gives me a nod, still looking out the window, hearing the horns and honks of passing cars. Carlos continues drumming his fingers as James gets up and opens the fridge. I'm not hungry. I'm sick to the bone.  
>I kick off my shoes and jeans and slip on a old Kings Of Leon T-shirt before shutting off the lights. I lay my head down and stare at the ceiling. From the dim lights of the city lights outside my window, a photo of me and Caitlin catch my eye. She sat on my lap, head tossed back. She's smiling. Laughing at something I had said. Her hair was blowing in the wind, her eyes still known to be bright under her sunglasses. I was looking at her, grinning in my purple fitted cap and wearing sunglasses myself. It made me wondered if we'd ever be like that again.<br>Photos were a big part of my life. They caught my memories. Some of my best times were recorded here. The best thing about photos is that no words are there but you get the vibe coming from it.  
>I shook my head from the dirty thought. Caitlin was strong. We could all do this. I sighed as tears started to brim through my eyes. Because well, Katelyn was right. Caitlin was important to us. And it killed me. It killed every part of me to know she was hurting.<br>I heard a shuffle of feet and a few tired sighs from the room next to mine - James. A few moments later, I heard Carlos' door close. Kendall was still in the living room. I heard him turn on the coffee machine. I ignored the sound and tried to go to sleep.  
>But the truth was, nobody was sleeping tonight.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I woke up at 12:34. I could hardly sleep last night. I see four new texts from Logan. I eagerly open my cell phone, hoping for something to lift my sprit.  
><strong><br>LOGAN: Wake up. You, me, breakfast 4 2**

Oops. That was sent at 9:45. I opened the other ones. They were all texts, trying to wake me up. I slept through all of them. I texted Logan a reply, hoping it wouldn't be too late.

**Cat-Lin: Oops. How about some brunch?  
>LOGAN: Can't. Recording show. Come by? &amp; then we could visit your parents, &amp; some lunch.<br>Cat-Lin: Sure. Sounds good.**

I pulled myself out of the bed and dragged my tired and sore body to the washroom. I stared at my face in the mirror and almost have to cover my mouth from my groan. My eyes were blotchy and my hair was tangled and a mess. It would take longer than fifteen minutes, which was my usual time in the washroom, to clean my facial mess up.  
>Combing my hair, I thought of how sweet Logan was of thinking to go meet my parents again today. He was so wonderful I wondered what he was doing with me. Too often, actually. But there was something about his grin and bright eyes that made me fall head over heels for him all over again every time we kissed. Applying my lip glossing, I took one last look at myself before heading out of my house. I grabbed my bag and car keys, heading outside.<br>The bright sun hit me as I stepped out but I soon realized that it wasn't just the sun. It was cameras. Flashing. From the left to my right. Questions were being shouted everywhere. I must look like a deer from headlights.  
>"Miss. Caitlin! How are your parents doing?"<br>"After the plane crash, how do you manage?"  
>"Caitlin, baby! Can I get a over the shoulder?"<br>I let out a silent groan as I pushed myself away from the flashing lights and jumped into my car. How the hell did they know? How the hell did they find where I lived? The photographers weren't letting go.  
>"Miss. Greene! Does Logan know? Is he supporting you?"<br>"Is it true you're having a secret relationship with Mr. James Maslow?"  
>"Miss! Can I get a smile for US Weekly Magazine?"<br>I shoved the keys into the slot and started the car. Some photographers rushed out of the way to avoid any accident but some others could care less. I inched my car a little forward, giving them a hint I was in no mood to deal with pushy paparazzi. Eventually, they stood aside, letting me go. Although, the questions hadn't stopped. They shot their curiosity at me like bullets as I pulled out of the driveway. I slammed my head on my steering wheel at a red light. Did one of the photographers actually ask me if I was secretly dating James behind Logan's back? Were they crazy? I let out another frustrated groan and made my way to the studio.  
>Ten minutes later, I was in the parking lot of the studio and I quickly rushed inside before any new photographers could surprise me. Opening the door, the man standing behind the front desk, smiled at me kindly. His name was Paul Macintosh and he was always a loyal friend. I knew him well and he was now a familiar face since I came by often.<br>"Tried day, Miss. Greene?"  
>"Always is, Mr. Macintosh."<br>"Miss. Greene, how many times have I told you? Please, call me Paul." He nods.  
>"You call me Miss. Greene. Just a little revenge." I laughed. "Do you know where I can find Logan and the others?"<br>"Studio D, Miss. Caitlin."  
>"Thanks, Mr. Paul." I winked, walking away to studio D.<br>As I entered the studio, a young girl greets me with a cup full of pink lemonade.  
>"Good morning, Miss. Greene. Pink lemonade?"<br>I squinted at her name card and the name 'Daisy' came in view. "Thanks Daisy. But it's not morning." I laughed.  
>"You know my name? Omigosh, Caitlin Greene knows my name!" Daisy exclaimed.<br>I had no idea who she was. I only knew her name from the name card. I didn't want to dent her mood so I nodded and quickly walked away, thanking her for the drink. I walked around, asking stylists where they'd be. They told me the apartment so I quickly walked over to the set. As I approach, the director caught a glimpse of me and grinned, waving me over. Everyone called him D. Who knows why. Maybe it has to do with how he's the director. And you know, director starts with D.  
>"Alright. Wrap it up. Go have lunch." He shouted to the crew. I spotted Logan and the guys, rushing over to say hello. "Caitlin! How are you doing?" D greeted me.<br>"I've been better." I admitted.  
>"Yeah, I heard about the plane crash on the news." The director nodded. So that's how the photographers knew. I shrugged, signaling I didn't want to talk about it. Logan saved me by wrapping me into a hug.<br>"Morning." I mumbled, inhaling his smell of cologne.  
>"It's the afternoon now, sleepy head." Logan laughed, kissing me fast on my lips.<br>I blushed and hugged James, Kendall and Carlos good afternoon. "I'm a heavy sleeper."  
>"I just had a amazing idea." D exclaimed. "Caitlin, how would you like to play a part on the show?"<br>"Me?" I asked, startled.  
>"Yeah. It could take your mind off of things." D nodded. "Are you any good at acting?"<br>"I act like I love Logan every day." I teased.  
>"Perfect! Meet me in my office later. Right now, I'm starving. You kids go eat." D smiled, skidding of his chair and headed off to the table.<br>"What just happened?" I asked, facing the others. "He did know I was joking, right?"  
>"You're a pretty good actress, Caitlin. You'll do fine." Kendall assured.<br>"Or, I could tell him it was a mistake. I'm fine." I said, giving them a look.  
>"C'mon. I'm hungry." James said, ignoring me.<br>"Guys!" I exclaimed.  
>"Ooh, let's go to McDonalds! I want a little toy from those happy meals." Carlos suggested.<br>"I was thinking of going Thai." Kendall sighed.  
>"I want a toy!" Carlos exclaimed.<br>"Pretend the toy is the food." Kendall replied.

I sighed and trailed behind the guys like a lost puppy when my cell phone rang.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Good afternoon. My name is Cassie Tosh. I'm calling from your hospital. This is news concerning your parents."  
>I clutched the phone tighter. "Yes?"<br>"They seem to be recovering very quickly."

I let out a sigh of relief. This was good. "That's fantastic."  
>"I was told they would be able to make it home by the end of this month."<br>"That's great. Thank you."  
>"My pleasure. I'll see you soon, Miss. Greene."<br>I said goodbye to Cassie and hung up the phone.  
>"Who was that?"<br>I looked up, startled. Logan was standing in front of me, cocking his head in confusion.  
>"This lady from the hospital. Said my parents would be home by the end of this month." I smiled at him. "Then you could officially meet them."<br>"By the end of this month?" He echoed.  
>"Yeah. Isn't that great?" I exclaimed.<br>"Fantastic." He mutters.  
>"Well you sure don't seem too happy about it."<br>"No. I'm just hungry." He shrugs.  
>"That's right! We were supposed to eat lunch. Where is everybody?"<br>"They left before us cause I wanted to wait for you." He grins. "Aren't I the best boyfriend ever?"  
>"The best." I agree.<br>We head to his car and he drives us to a Thai place that Kendall had suggested.  
>"Caitlin, I have to tell you something." He sighs when we pull into the parking lot. He takes out his keys and I sit there, waiting for whatever he wanted to say.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Sometime this month, I have..."<br>"Have what, Logan? Omigosh, do NOT say period." I joked.  
>He laughs. "No, no. Nothing like that. I...I have a tour."<br>I blinked. Did he say tour? "For how long?"  
>"Six months."<br>"Oh." Six months. Suddenly, I realize he never told me what date he was leaving. "When are you leaving?"  
>He stared at me for what seemed like a eternity when he finally answered. "August 24th."<br>August 24th was my birthday. I wanted to celebrate my birthday with these guys. I hadn't mentioned anything cause I never was big on presents. I was going to call it my 'back-to-school-slash-back-to- work' party. I wanted to celebrate with Logan and the others. I wanted James and Carlos and Kendall at my party. Now, it just seemed as if it was a pity party of two with me and Katelyn.  
>"I know there were plans made. That's why I'm trying to get Gustavo to pull the tour back a little. Like make after August - "<br>"After September." I put in.  
>" - after September so we can have fun but you know how bitter Gustavo can be. But I'm still trying so don't worry." Logan sighed, then looked at me, waiting for my response.<p>

"That's sweet, Logan, but I don't want to stop you from your tour. You've got a whole bunch of fans that want to see you in action."

"I know but…"

We both sit there, both of us wishing that the world would freeze and only me and Logan would move. We'd be carefree.  
>"Six months, huh?" I repeated. "That's a long time."<br>"I know." Logan said, looking at his lap.  
>"Six months? Where are you guys going?"<br>"London." He replied, fidgeting with his keys.  
>"I don't want to talk about anything right now that might bring down my mood." I shrugged, giving him a small smile. "Let's talk about this later. Right now, I'm starved."<br>"Fair enough." Logan laughed, as we both headed inside to lunch.


	9. Chapter 9

"Then I said, 'back off, babe. Give me some personal space'." James said, raising his eyebrows.  
>I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what goes on in that little pea brain of yours."<br>"Hey, give a guy some space, alright? I've got personal space issues." James defended, holding his hands up. "Besides, that girl was like half drunk."  
>"That's why you're like glue stuck to Caitlin?" Katelyn pointed out.<br>"Are you drunk?"  
>He blushed and inched over a little while the rest of us laughed.<br>"So how are your parents managing?" Carlos asked me.  
>"CARLOS." Everyone shouts.<br>"Whatttttt?" Carlos whines.  
>"I'm pretty sure Caitlin doesn't want to think about that right now." Kendall sighs.<br>I smile. "It's alright. They're going to be out in a month or two."  
>"That's great!" Katelyn exclaims.<br>"I know." I nod. "It's too bad the guys won't be around to have a celebration party." I shrugged.  
>"You told her?" James asked Logan.<br>Logan nods and sighs. "I really wish there was some way of staying."I thought about it and finally spoke. "I guess this is kinda like fate testing us."  
>"What?"<br>"You know, a test. If we really love each other, then we'll be fine, right? And it's the 20th century. Phones, webcams, text messages." I said, gesturing to my cell phone in my bag.  
>"Gag." James groans, stuffing his finger down his throat. Katelyn kicks him in his shin and he shuts up after he mouths 'ow' to her.<br>He blinked. "So you're not upset?"  
>"Of course not. I've heard worst news. You know with my parents in the hospital and everything."<br>He blushed. "You're right. Sorry."  
>"Forget it." I shook my head. "Let's just enjoy lunch."<br>"Enjoy? I don't even know what I'm eating." Carlos whispered.  
>"That's cow tongue." Kendall pointed out.<br>"Oh. Gross." Carlos gagged, spitting whatever he put in his mouth out back on the plate.  
>I laughed. Logan's tour would be at August 24th. It was July 28th.<br>Until that date comes, we might as well enjoy what we have left.  
>"So, how about we go over to the hospital and visit your mom and dad?" Logan suggests.<br>"You guys don't have to come if you don't want to. I know the hospital can be boring." I shrugged, giving them a smile.  
>"Are you kidding me?" Katelyn laughed. "Your parents are the sweetest thing in the world. Next to cotton candy."<br>"Ooh. Cotton candy." Carlos eyes glimmered. "Do you guys sell cotton candy here?" He asked a passing waitress.  
>James rolls his eyes until he remembers something. "Say, how are your friends?"<br>A month ago, when I had first met Logan, Big Time Rush was on tour in Canada. They had headed back to L.A. and I went along with them after some perusing, leaving my friends and my old life behind. My parents had stayed behind me and followed me to L.A., thinking I deserved a vacation. I would be back in Canada by the beginning September. I groaned at the thought of returning to boring Canada with no Logan and no Katelyn. With no Big Time Rush.  
>My friends were upset and furious that I was leaving Canada for a boy but I told them it wasn't just a boy. That it'd be for Logan. And that we would keep in touch. They were there at the tour bus when I got on, but now that I that I think of it, my other friends hadn't texted me back at all.<br>"They're...busy." I finally answer.  
>"You are keeping in touch with them, right?" Kendall said, giving me a look.<br>"I'm trying but they aren't exactly returning my texts or calls." I winced.  
>"Maybe they're mad." James shrugs.<br>"Who wouldn't? This cool girl left Canada to come to L.A. with us. It's like she chose us over them." Carlos said.  
>"CARLOS."<br>"In a way, I think Carlos is right." I laughed warily. "Maybe they're mad at me for choosing you over them."  
>"Please. They wouldn't get mad at something like that." Logan said, wrapping his arms around my shoulder.<br>"Thanks. But look at me. I'm hanging out with celebrities in a Thai restaurant while they're probably eating Mac and chesses at home." I sighed. "I suck."  
>"Caitlin, we told you were not celebrities when you hang out with us." Kendall said, pointing a fry at me. "We're your friends. And you don't suck. At least, I don't think so." He said, looking quick at Logan, winking.<br>I ignored his small little humor. "Right. But face it. You guys are celebrities." I said taking the fry from his hand and throwing it in my mouth.  
>"I'm getting tired of this conversation. Let's go visit your parents and jet back to the studio." James said, signaling the waitress for the receipt.<br>We soon got out the restaurant, Logan and me in his car, the others using James' car.  
>"You guys don't have to go. I mean it." I said when our car past their still parked car.<br>"I want to see your parents again." Katelyn shouts to me.  
>"I gotta tell them something." James replies.<br>I roll my eyes. "Are you sure?"  
>They all give me a thumbs up and I shake my head, leaning back into my seat in Logan's car.<br>"You're crazy, you know that?" Logan says, his eyes not leaving the road, when we pull out of the restaurant's parking lot.  
>"How?" I ask him, gripping his free hand. I sat up straight, interested in his answer.<br>"People around you care about you and you just push them away."  
>"That's not true." I reply, looking out the window. "I don't want you guys to do something you don't want to do."<br>"If we didn't want to do it, we would have said so, Caitlin." Logan sighs, looking at me for a quick second, then back at the road. "Okay?"  
>"Alright." I answered, feeling like a little kid who had just been told I couldn't eat ice cream today, but I could tomorrow.<br>He drove me to the hospital and we entered the lobby for the second time this week. Cassie was still working at the front desk and gave us a warm smile when we approached her.  
>"Good morning, Caitlin." She said to me and gave a nod to Logan.<br>"How are my parents doing?" I ask.  
>"Recovering. Here to see them?" I nod and she signals to the doors behind her. "Well you know where they are. Have fun."<p>

I stared at her and slowly made my way behind her, towards the door. Have fun. How has fun in a hospital? Was she serious? Before heading off to my parents room, I looked back once more at Cassie. She looked up from her papers at the exact time, waved and smiled.  
>It's hard to believe you could be so happy in a hospital where people around you are upset and sick. It's almost impossible. Unless, she enjoys seeing people's pain. Which, i guess she does. Because, honestly? A hospital is kind of like a hell hole that someone dug for you and pushed you down. To get out? You gotta stay strong and climb out yourself. Maybe there are some people on the top who threw a rope down for you. In this case, I was stuck in a hell hole and Logan and the others were my rope, helping me get out.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Logan:  
>Caitlin and I head to her parents room, her flip flops squeaking as we made our way there.<br>"Hey, you guys." Kendall calls out, rushing towards us. He gets a few glares and 'shh' but he ignores them. That's the thing about Kendall. He did what he wanted and he didn't care what people thought. Well, except his friends.

We proceeded to make our way down the hallway. Almost as if we were part of the movie Mean Girls and were the popular crew of the school. I shook my head. I was losing it.  
>As we entered the room, the pale blue walls welcomed me back for another dreadful time. I hated hospitals. They gave me the shivers. Everywhere people were sick and needed help. It saddens me.<br>My view shifted to her parents who were poking at the food on their plates. A large dry piece of meat sat in the middle with some carrots on the side. A stiff jell-o sat on the side, in a small cup.  
>"Afternoon, guys." Caitlin smiles at her parents. "You eating lunch?"<br>The rest of us say our hellos as they look up from their plastic plates and gives us warm smiles. They look from Caitlin to me to the others. They nod and look back at the plates.  
>"What's for lunch?" Caitlin tries again, looking at the plate. "Yuck. Next time, how about I bring you some real lunch?"<br>"We're fine." Her mom finally spoke.  
>"C'mon mom. Look at that. The meat is practically alive." Caitlin sighs, sitting down on a chair.<br>Her mom ignores her and smiles at me. "I don't know how you deal with her. She's so persisting." Caitlin sighs as I give her mom a small laugh.  
>Her dad squints at me and gives a nod. "Pass me the paper, will you, son?" I grab the newspaper from a table behind me and hand it to him.<br>"You know, you're alright. I just might consider letting you marry my daughter."  
>"Dad." Caitlin sighs while I laugh again. "I'm going to the washroom."<br>She says, getting up. "Be right back."  
>She walks swiftly out of the room, her brown hair falling behind her. I outline her figure with my eyes, starting with her slender legs. She's wearing shorts which makes it ten times easier. She grips onto her bag's handle as she exits the room, headed to the washroom.<br>"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Her dad says, interrupting my thoughts.  
>"Huh?"<br>"Don't play dumb, boy. I was once a boy." He laughs. I blush. Before I can say anything else, he says another thing. "Take care of her, you hear?" He looks at all of us.  
>"Just in case we...leave, we want to know she's in good hands." Her mom adds.<br>"Mrs. Greene!" Katelynexclaims. "Don't be silly."  
>"I'm just stating the obvious, darling." She laughs but it's far from happiness.<br>"Caitlin means a great deal to us, Mr. Greene." James speaks.  
>"So you'd do anything to protect her, right?"<br>"Of course. She's a sister I never had." James nods.  
>"Speaking of sister, Katelyn, I need you to be there the most for her." Her mom smiles.<br>"Mrs. Greene, with all due respect, I don't think Caitlin would like you speaking like this." Katelynsighs.  
>They nod, and Mrs. Greene say anything else. But Mr. Greene does. "You guys means a great deal to her, as well. You do know that, correct?"<br>"Of course." I nod.  
>"She told us once over the phone that you guys were her world. You're just as important to her as she is to you." He continues.<br>I want to say something to him but a nurse comes into the room, disturbing the conversation.  
>"I'm sorry." She apologizes. "Mrs. and Mr. Greene, it's time for your nap." She looks at their plastic plates and sighs. "How come you haven't touched your lunch?"<br>"For heaven's sake, Millie." Caitlin's dad groans. "We're not five years old. Stop babying us."  
>Millie, who I assume is the nurse's name, shrugs and looks back at us. "I'm afraid you have to leave."<br>"Oh. Okay." We nod.  
>"Thanks. Bye Mr. Greene. Have a good afternoon, Mrs. Greene." I say, waving to the two familiar faces in the stiff hospital beds.<br>We leave the room and we come to a realization that Caitlin still hasn't returned.  
>"She couldn't have gone far." James says, looking worried.<br>Without another word, we all headed off in our own ways, looking for Caitlin.  
>I started my search outside, strolling by elders who needed care or patients out for a fresh air. I enjoyed the small breeze that the clouds gave up in the summer hotness every once in a while.<br>To my surprise, I spotted Caitlin sitting on a bench, fidgeting with her fingers. She looked up, eagerly as if waiting for someone to come and her eyes widen when she saw me.  
>"What are you doing here?" She asks me as I sit down next to her, shoving my hands into my pockets.<br>"I should be asking you." I replied.

She started down at her hands again, as if thinking of a answer."Honestly, I don't know." She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder.  
>"I was coming back from the washroom and I heard my parents talking to you. They seemed to much more eager to talk to you guys then me. So I left you guys at it and dashed."<br>"Caitlin, we were talking about you."  
>"Yeah, behind my back."<br>"It was all good, I swear!" I exclaimed.  
>She lifted her head from my shoulder and a feeling shot through me like pain. I realized it was. "Logan, you don't get it, do you?"<br>"No, I don't." I shake my head.  
>There was a flicker in her eyes and fear overcame me. If there would be a time where Caitlin would be breaking up with me, now would be the time. I felt as if she would be breaking up with me right then. Caitlin was my life. I'd die without her. But as fast as the flash came, it left her eyes and she softened.<br>"My parents are in a hospital, my other friends are ignoring me, you guys are forced to go to a hospital as a daily activity and my boyfriend seems lost." She whispered.  
>"What?" I ask, startled.<br>"Ever since..." She stops then shakes her head. "Never mind. Let's go back to the studio."  
>"Caitlin - "<br>"The others are probably waiting by the cars." She said, ignoring me.  
>"C'mon."<br>She gets up and I do too, but I pull her back. I swing her around so she's facing me and I pull her in so were face to face, nose to nose. I pull her into me, not caring that it was so friggin' hot, and enjoying her familiar warmth and smell. She looked up at me and I took it to a advantage and kissed her.  
>"Everything will be alright." I murmured into her hair.<br>"I sure hope your right." She whispered.  
>"I know I am." I said, pulling her out so I could look at her. "I'm sure of it."<br>She smiled up at me and the Earth felt balanced. It's been a while since it felt like that. With the tour coming up, Caitlin falling apart, life has never been more difficult and tiring.


	11. Chapter 11

Logan and I walk back to his car, hand in hand. It feels good to relax. Even if it's a short walk. I cuddle up into him and he supports my shoulder. I sigh. I wish the world would just freeze and let me stay like this forever.  
>When we are in a distance where we can see the car, I see the others are standing around, upset about something. Maybe I shouldn't have ran off.<br>I looked back at Logan. The truth was, it was jealousy that boiled up inside of me. My parents seemed much more willing to talk to Logan and the others than me. I could cope. I could handle it. I wasn't a baby girl anymore.  
>As we got closer, they began to realize I was found. Sighs if relief filled the air around the car.<br>"Caitlin," James said, standing up from the ground. "Where were you?"  
>"Sorry." I blushed. "I needed to get some air."<br>No one asks why or what for and I'm glad they don't. I feel silly for my answer and felt like a baby. A big fat jealous baby who needed to grow up.  
>They all get into James' car and wave as they pull out of their parking spot. Me and Logan wave back as we head to his own car, ready to head back to the studio.<br>"What do you think D wants to talk about?" I ask once were inside his car and were rolling down the road.  
>"A spot on the show. He said so, remember?" Logan replies.<br>"Just checking." I said, sitting back in my seat. "What if I don't want it?"  
>"Do you?"<br>"I don't know. It'd be cool working with you guys." I thought. "And maybe I'll be more than Logan's girlfriend. It gets tiring."  
>"You are so not only known as my girlfriend." Logan argues.<br>"Oh really." I pull out a magazine from my bag and flip through the pages. Scanning through the paragraphs about me and Logan's small 'fling', I find the paragraph that states me. "Aha, here. The title is 'Caitlin's lucky break; Logan's small fling', by the way." I said, pointing to the page.  
>"Read it to me." Logan directs. "I can't read while driving, you know."<br>"Okay, okay, dork. I know that." I said, flicking his fitted cap. I cleared my throat and read from the magazine. "'Logan's new it woman, Caitlin Greene, could not be more happier. Among dating a super hot cutie like Logan, she also gets treatment a regular celebrity does. The thing is, is she nothing more than just Logan's girlfriend?'" I finished.  
>"So, one magazine. Big deal." Logan shrugs.<br>"Uh, it is a big deal. Big Time Deal." I said. "Let's go magazine shopping tomorrow, okay?"  
>"Shouldn't you just be happy you're dating...what did that magazine say? Hot cutie Logan?" Logan teased.<br>"Oh shut up." I laughed.  
>"C'mon, Caitlin. You're not seriously bothered by this, are you?"<br>"No. Just saying." I shrugged as we pulled into the studio.  
>We walked to the studio that D had told us to go to, teasing, cuddling and talking. I liked this feeling. The carefree feeling. As we approached the studio, we could see the others were already there. Katelyn and Erin were on makeup where as the other guys were probably in clothes.<br>"Ah, Caitlin! Finally!" A voice shouted, making me jump.

Turning around, I come face to face with D. "Oh. Hey D."  
>"Logan, you go suit up. Caitlin, my office now." D signals to his office door. Logan nods and gives me peck on my cheek before headed off.<p>

I smile at D as we walk to his office. My heart thumped, half excited for what was coming. The thing was, did I want it?  
>"Okay." D groans as he sits on his chair behind his large desk. "Take a seat, Caitlin." I do and he starts again. "I thought it'd be great to introduce another character on the show. You up for the role?"<br>"What role exactly?" I ask.  
>He looks at me and he sighs. "Well, we'll have to do some sort of official interview so I assume this is it." He grabs a clipboard from his desk and a pen. "Have you acted before?"<br>I thought of it. "Well, I did work on the school play once in high school. My drama teacher had suggested that her cousin was a famous producer. She told me if I was interested, she could suggest me to him."  
>"And what did you say?" D asked me.<br>"I said, thanks but no thanks. Major motion pictures were never my thing."  
>"Interesting." He scribbled something in his clipboard and looked back at me. "But if Major Motion Pictures weren't your thing, how is a TV show?"<br>I shrug. "I already know the people I'd be working with. I guess it'd be easier. In many ways."  
>He nods as if he understood what I said and stood up. "You know what,<br>I really think we could make this work. I'll call you later Caitlin, and we'll talk about your character, Victoria."  
>Victoria. "Sure thing, boss." I smile.<br>"Caitlin." He said in a warning tone. "You call me D."  
>"Got it." I nod. "Thanks again." I walk out his office and head to the set of the lobby. Logan spots me and rushes over to hug me.<br>"Hey, how'd it go?" He asks, picking me up and flinging me around.  
>"Let me down!" I laughed. "I'll wrinkle your clothes."<br>"I don't care." He murmured, letting me down and kissing me. "Well?"  
>"Went well." I answered. "He's calling me later to talk about my character Victoria."<br>"Victoria, huh?" Logan echoes. "I like Caitlin better."  
>"Me too." I smile.<br>"Alright, guys. Let's get work!" D calls from behind us.  
>Logan kisses me once more before hurrying to the set and waiting for D's cue to start acting. That was his job, after all.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"Annnnnnnnnd, cut." D shouted. "That's a wrap guys. See you tomorrow."  
>Everyone said their goodbyes as they left the set. I quietly and patiently waited for D to leave the set. After that awkward so-called interview, I wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore over-enthusiastic compliment. When I was sure D was out of his DIRECTOR seat and was somewhere else, I walked up to Logan and swung my arms around his neck.<br>"You were wonderful, Mr. Mitchell." I smile.  
>"Why thank you." He gives me a dopey grin. "Care to join me for a walk in the park?"<br>There's a nearby park here by the studio. It's hard to believe it's still alive with kids around it with all the other big buildings, intimidating the park. But it's there. It's alive. It's not exactly huge as in it-could-be-the-next-six-flags huge but it's big enough for me.  
>"Sounds good." I nod.<br>We decide to walk to the park since it's only a few blocks away. We both stepped into the sunlight and shield our eyes from the bright lights. Logan puts on a pair of sunglasses and so do I.

"Look at us. We have so much swag." Logan laughed, adjusting my sunglasses.

"Well, duh." I grinned.  
>"It feels good to stretch my legs." He sighs, bending his knees.<br>"Doesn't it?" I smile.  
>"Although, they did get quiet the exercise chasing you around in the hospital." He smirks.<br>I blush. "What do you think this Victoria character does?" I ask, changing the subject.  
>"I don't know. Sounds like one of those prissy rich girls."<br>"Thanks."  
>"I don't mean it that way."<br>"Sure."  
>Soon the park comes to view and I spot the swings. I race over and sit on one, pumping my legs to make me go high.<br>"What are you doing?" Logan pants, racing up to me.  
>"Trying to fly to the moon."<br>"Funny."  
>"I know." I smiled down at him.<br>He climbed onto the other swing and started pumping his legs. Soon enough, his swing is just as high as mine. We were both going to the same pace.  
>"You know, I believe this is called dating in swinging terms."<br>"So we're dating now?" Logan asked. "Oh boy. I wonder what my mom with think."  
>I laughed. "She'll say you're not ready to date just yet."<br>"Damn. I feel like a fifth grader again." He sighs.  
>I grinned. "Your mom would be proud."<br>"Speaking of my mom, I'm going back home for a day or so. You want to come down with me?"  
>"Really?" I asked. This was huge. He wanted me to meet his parents! Eeeeeeeereee!<br>"Yeah. We could go horseback riding. You ever try that?"  
>"I'm willing to." I grinned. Imagine! Me! Meeting his parents!<br>"You know, I think my sister would love you."  
>"Really?" I said for the second time.<br>"Yeah." He smiles at me. He hops off his swing and stands just below my swing. "Jump."  
>"Are you crazy?" I laughed. "I suck at these things."<br>"Jump!" He shouts.  
>"No!" I laughed.<br>"If you don't, I'll scream to the world."  
>"What?" I exclaimed.<br>"IM LOGAN HENDERSON AND IM IN LOVE WITH A GIRL NAMED CAITLIN." He shouted.  
>"Shhhh!" I laughed. "Shut up!"<br>"CAITLIN IS THE BEST GIRLFRIEND EVER BUT I JUST MIGHT BREAK UP WITH HER CAUSE SHE WONT JUMP INTO MY ARMS!" He shouted some more.  
>"Logan!" I shouted.<br>"SHE DOESNT TRUST ME ENOUGH TO JUMP INTO MY ARMS."  
>"Okay, okay." I laughed. "You win, I'll jump."<br>I let go of the swings chain and jump into his arms. He managed to catch me which surprised me.  
>"You look lovely in this light."<br>"That's the lamp post, nimrod." I smiled, taking his fitted cap and wearing it.  
>He then fell back in the sand which just outright scared me. I was on top of him which just made me smile.<br>"Shit, you fell!" I shouted.  
>"On purpose."<br>"I'm probably fat." I said.  
>"How much do you weight?"<br>"93 pounds."  
>"Yeah, you're probably fat."<br>"Jerk." I said, sitting up.  
>"I'm joking." He laughed. He wrapped his arms around me. "Don't be mad."<br>"I'm not." I grinned. "Because it's not true."  
>"Talk about letting the fame go to your head." He teased. "We're going out for dinner tonight. You're coming right?"<br>"Am I supposed to?"  
>"You're my girlfriend. Does that answer your question?"<br>I smiled. "Casual, right?"  
>"Sure. I never did get what casual or elegant meant."<br>I shook my head, pretended to be disgusted. "Aren't we supposed walk when we say walk in the park?" I asked, cuddling up to him.  
>"Yes, but I don't want to. I just want to stay here in each other arms." He murmured.<br>"Sappy." I sang.  
>"You ruin every moment." He laughed, not moving from around me.<br>"But you love me all the same."  
>"Exactly." He nodded.<br>I felt his heartbeat in my ear and cuddled up into him. God, I loved him so much.  
>"I can hear your heartbeat."<br>"Can you?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"What's it saying?"  
>"I don't know. You tell me."<br>"I think it's saying 'I love you and I'll miss you like shit misses a toilet when I go on tour.'"  
>"I always thought you had a way with words." I smiled.<br>"What can I say? I'm a poet." He grins.  
>"I'm going to miss you so much." I sighed.<br>"Like shit misses a toilet?"  
>"Like shit misses a toilet." I echoed.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Me and Logan had eventually walked back to the studio, hand in hand, and he drove me home. He would be by soon to pick me up for dinner with the group.

There's a knock on my door, causing me to bang my head on the closet door.  
>"Great." I muttered, rubbing my head.<br>I walk downstairs and open the door. Logan is standing there with a smirk on his face. "Why hello there. Come here often?"  
>"Logan, I'm not ready yet." I said, still rubbing my head.<br>"S'ok. You bang your head or something?" He says, coming into my house and pointing to my head.  
>"Yes, Sherlock. I banged my head when you ringed the doorbell."<br>"Actually I knocked." He smiled.  
>I rolled my eyes. He leaned in and we made out for a moment in my living room. When we finally pulled apart, we were both grinning.<br>"You better go get ready." Logan said, looking at his watch. "We're meeting them at the restaurant in half an hour."  
>"You got it boss." I said, walking up the stairs.<br>I raced to my room and swung open my closet door once again. I carefully avoided the door and ended up banging my head on the wall.  
>"I am going to have no brain cells by the time I'm done." I mutter to myself.<br>I pulled out a tight black shirt that said 'and yes you'll get slapped if you're looking hoe!' (classy, I know) and a pair of skinny jeans. I slipped them on and swiped on some lip gloss. After applying some mascara and putting on a pair of earrings, I went downstairs. I found Logan watching the TV, his eyes glued to the screen. He didn't notice me come into the living room so I took the chance to check him out. He was wearing a gray v-neck shirt and a black sweater over. Gosh, he knew what his v-neck shirts did to me. They made me go crazy. He suddenly looks at the clock and is about to shout up to me when he notices I'm already there.

"How long were you standing there?"  
>"Long enough." I smirked. "Let's go."<br>Suddenly his cellphone rings and he looks at the caller ID. "Erin." He says to me. He picks up the phone with a annoyed look on his face. "Hello? Hey Erin. Yeah. Listen, I'm kind of busy. Yeah. What? Oh, well I'm kind of already matching with...how'd you guess?" He holds the phone out to me. "Say hi, Caitlin."  
>"Hey Erin." I giggled.<br>"Yeah so we gotta go. Yeah. Okay. Bye." And he hangs up. "Alright, let's go." He smiles at me.  
>I slip on a pair of flipflops and grab a sweater. Logan quickly puts on his Vans and we're out the door. We get in his car and he starts it. The sky is already starting to darken. It's a light shade of purple that makes me stare at it in awe.<br>"She was wondering what I was doing and wearing to the dinner. So we could match." Logan says, suddenly.  
>"Who?" I ask.<br>"Erin."  
>"I didn't ask." I smiled, looking at him.<br>"I know. Just telling you." He smiled back.  
>My cellphone rings and KATELYN blinks on the front.<p>

"Karma." Logan laughs. I laugh with him and pick it up.  
>"Pizza Pizza, how may I help you?"<br>"Hey Caitlin!"  
>"How'd you know it was me?"<br>"You're a horrible liar." She laughs. "You coming tonight?"  
>I nod until I realize she can't see me. "Im in the car right now." I answer. "You are too, right?"<br>"Duh. So, I'll see you soon right?"  
>"Did you seriously call me to ask if I was coming tonight?"<br>She laughs warily. "Sorrr-ee. See you."  
>We hang up and Logan pulls into my parking spot. I notice that James' car is next to ours. He must already be here. Katelyn car was in front of ours.<br>"That was fast." I say.  
>"I am a rebel at speeding." He winked. When he saw the look on my face he laughed. "Im joking."<br>"Better be." I said, slapping him gently.  
>He gets off and before I can open my door, he's already on my side, opening the door for me.<br>"M'lady." Logan says.  
>"Why thank you, sir." I said, joining in on his fun.<br>I hop out and we head inside, beaming and hand in hand. As we swing open the door, laughter greets us almost right away. There's lots of chattering and I spot the others in a table in the far corner. I wave as me and Logan walk over. Just as we arrived, James shoots Erin a look.  
>"Hey guys." I said.<br>"Sit next to me today, Caitlin." Katelyn grinned, patting the seat next to me.  
>I laugh and slide in next to her. Logan does the same and slides in beside me.<br>"You guys order yet?" Logan asks.  
>"Already." James nods.<br>"So, I got news that Gustavo told me." Kendall grins. "GREAT news."  
>"About what?" Carlos asks.<br>"How come I don't know?" James demands.  
>"About the tour." Kendall answers Carlos. "And you were there."<br>"Really?" James asks.  
>"Yes." Kendall answers, giving him a look.<br>"Well, what is it?" I ask.  
>"Gustavo told me - "<br>A girl about twelve years old approaches our table, causing us to stop talking.  
>"Hi, I'm Hillary. Can I have your autograph?" She asks. She's looking at someone I'm not sure who since she never said a name.<br>"Why sure!" Erin smiles, taking the pen from the the girls hand.  
>"Not you. Caitlin and Logan." Hillary smiles at me.<br>"Us?" I asked, surprised. "Wh - Why? I mean, I can understand why you want Logan's but why mine?"  
>"Yeah, why?" Erin says.<br>"You're featured as one of the most popular couple in the last J-14 magazine." Hillary explains pointing to the photo her held in her hand.  
>It was a photo of Logan lifting me up and carrying me into the water. It was from the beach that we hung out a week ago. Huh. Turns out photographers are everywhere.<br>"Awww." Katelyn swoons.  
>"And you're on the best friendship with Katelyn." She says, flipping through the pages and showing me a photo of me and Katelyn at the mall.<br>"Aww." Katelyn repeats. "Don't we look cute?"  
>"Oh. Okay." I shrugged, taking the pen. I signed the photo and pasted it to Katlyn. She signed it and she gave it to Logan who looked at the photo before signing it.<br>"Look at those abs, man." He says to me. "You're a lucky girl."  
>"Hot shot." I teased, nudging him but yes, I was lucky. And it wasn't the first time I checked out his abs before.<br>"Thanks!" Hillary smiled and she skipped off.  
>"My first autograph!" I exclaimed.<br>"Oh shut up." Erin scoffed.  
>"What?" I asked, startled.<br>"You act as if you have a reason to sign autographs." She scoffs.  
>"Erin!" Kendall exclaims.<br>"I'm not - it's just...pretty exciting." I shrugged. "I guess you're right. It's nothing."  
>"It is." Erin nods.<br>"Erin, stop it." Katelyn hisses.  
>"Sit down, E." James mutters.<br>"Oh c'mon you guys. Stop being so nice to her." Erin rolls her eyes.  
>Why did she hate me all of a sudden? I never did anything to her. Well, at least I didn't think so.<br>"We all know she's a fake."  
>"Erin?" Carlos says. "Please stop."<br>"A what?" I exclaimed. "I'm not a fake, Erin. I - "  
>"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She shouts. People are watching now. "First you steal Logan, then you steal Katelyn and now I find out you have a spot on the show?"<br>"What? Steal Logan? Steal Katelyn?" I asked, confused. "What are you - "

And then there's a pain on my face. I hold my cheek. It's hot. She slapped me. Erin slapped me.  
>I rub my cheek. "What the hell was that for?" I ask.<br>"ERIN! What the hell?" Katelyn shouts, checking my cheek.  
>"That's not even enough for what you've done to me." She hisses at me. "I called Logan today and he said he was busy. You were there. He used to talk to me all the time. But now, it's all you, you, you."<br>"We were coming here." I replied. "He was busy."  
>She ignores me. "Then, I call Katelyn. She says, 'Hold on. I wanna call Caitlin to make sure she's coming.'"<br>"Erin, go home." Logan says. He hadn't said anything until now.  
>"What?" Erin asks. She was fire before but it was like she suddenly realized Logan was there. Her face twists into anger and then she's crying. "I'm sorry." She wails. "I'm sorry."<br>Logan looks on the ground. "Go home, Erin."  
>She stares at all of us. There's a sense that she feels lost, but as fast as it came, it left. She stares right me and utters a word. She doesn't have to use words. I can see it in her face. It says 'you'll be sorry'. "Bitch." She mutters and she races out of the restaurant.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

When the door slams shut behind Erin, the restaurant is dead quiet. Then, slowly, the tables return to their conversation. How much do you want to bet that 75% of the conversations are hushed subjects on what just happened? I would be talking about it myself.

"Let's go get you to the washroom." Katelyn whispers, nudging me.  
>We both get up and head to the washroom. I'm still rubbing my cheek. That girl has a strong arm.<br>"Gosh, it's all red." Katelyn whispers to me.  
>I shrugged. "She felt offended. I would have slapped myself too."<br>"Caitlin!" Katelyn exclaims. "Even if she did feel offended, she had no right to slap you in a frigging public place."  
>"So, if we weren't in a public place, it'd be fine, right?" I joked.<br>She stared at me and then shook her head. "You're crazy."  
>I looked at myself at the mirror and examined my cheek. It was red and still hot so I splashed some water on my face.<br>"So why do you think Erin went all ninja on me?" I asked, while drying my face.  
>She shrugs. "She thinks you're stealing her life."<br>I made a face. "That's crazy."  
>She shrugs again. "I still think it was really rude of her to slap you."<br>"Love really does make you crazy, huh?" I asked.  
>"I guess so." She sighs. "C'mon, let's go back out. You ready?"<br>"Born ready." I nod.  
>We head back out to our table which hasn't been a difference since we left. James is getting oogled by all the ladies in the restaurant, Carlos trying to get the spoon to stay on his nose, and Logan is rubbing his forehead. The table is filled with plates of different meals from ribs to salad to soup. Quite a dinner if you ask me. They notice me and Katelyn coming back so they straighten themselves.<p>

When I slide into my seat, Logan leans over and rubs my waist. "You okay?" He whispers.  
>"I got slapped. But yes, I'm okay." I shrugged.<br>"I'm sorry." Logan says, taking my hand.  
>"Why? You didn't slap me."<br>He shook his head. "But I was part of the reason." He says.  
>Before I can reply, Katelyn clears her throat. "So, what was that news about the tour, Kendall?"<br>"Oh, right. Well, Gustavo told me to tell you guys that the tour is pushed back."  
>"How is that good news?" I asked. "Your fans - "<br>Kendall stopped me. "It's starting on September 20th instead. There's a sudden snow storm over there."  
>"A snow storm?" I repeated.<br>"Sudden. Snow storm." Kendall corrects.  
>"In August?" I asked.<br>"Shhh. Let's not question the miracle." Logan whispers to me.  
>I laughed and his face tells me he's happy that he made me laugh. I am too.<br>"Wait, the 20th? That's perfect timing. Doesn't Caitlin go back to Canada at the 25th?" Carlos said.  
>We all stared, glumly at our empty bowls. Carlos was right. It was awesome timing. I would be leaving the 25th of September to head back to Canada.<br>"We should start eating. This stuff will get cold." James points out.  
>"Dig in." Carlos exclaims.<br>We all pick up our plates and start eating whatever was in front of us. Chicken, rice, ribs, salad, soup, noodles, sushi, and etc.  
>By 10:45, we had cleared up most of the dishes and were sitting around, drinking whatever drink we had.<br>"I am stuffed." Logan groaned, rubbing his stomach.  
>"Ditto." Katelyn agreed.<br>"It's still early." Carlos said, checking his watch.  
>"What time is it?" I asked.<br>"10:46."  
>"How is that early?" I yawned.<br>"Well, when you're a rockstar, 12:00 is early." James chuckled.  
>"Well, I'm tired so I'm headed home." Logan said, standing up. "You coming Caitlin?"<br>"I can drive you home if you want to stay." Katelyn suggested.  
>"Nah, I'll head home now. I'm pretty beat." I sighed, standing up.<br>Me and Logan said our goodbyes to the crew and we headed out to his car. I suddenly remembered that D said he would be calling.  
>"Just wondering - is D easily tempered?" I asked Logan once we were on the road.<br>"Not really. He's a chill dude."  
>"Okay, good." I sighed with relief.<br>"Why?" He asks, looking at me.  
>"He said he was going to call but we were out for dinner..." I winced.<br>"He'll understand." He waved me off.  
>"You think so?"<br>"Know so. You've got a life, C."  
>"Got it." I nodded. "But if I were to call, would he be asleep or...?"<br>"Caitlin. Don't call him now."  
>"Why?"<br>"He's probably watching porn right now. Let the man be."  
>I laughed. "You're serious?" I blinked.<br>"Let's hope not." He laughs.  
>Eventually, we arrive at my house. After kissing him goodnight, I head in. While slipping off my shoes and getting a cookie from its box, I click on the flashing answering machine.<br>"Caitlin!" It's D's voice. "Too bad I missed you. Why don't you come by tomorrow instead? See you...whenever!"  
>Huh. Didn't seem like he really cared when we met. The next message came on.<br>"Caitlin, it's me. Erin." Oh great. Was she going to tell me off again? "I was wondering if you'd like to go for coffee tomorrow? Just us two. If you do, meet me at The Green Bean at 12:00 tomorrow. I understand if you don't come."  
>I thought of it. She was probably going to shove me in a white van and kidnap me but eh. I shrugged. Why not?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Logan:  
>Dropping Caitlin off, my mind was clear. Just joking around with her, and kissing her goodnight, my brain was blank. But when she was out of my car, I brain rumbled back to work and the first thought I got was : <em>Well, that dinner went well.<br>_ Sure, me and Erin had a...history but that was the past. I moved on and she should too.  
>Gosh, I still can't believe she slapped Caitlin like that. And Caitlin was so forgiving. I'm just saying, if someone slapped me, I would go 'ba-boom-pow' with Thunder &amp; Bolt over here. I laugh to myself. Gosh, I am so hilarious.<br>I drove home, and when I opened the door to our quite apartment, the lights were off. The others probably were still at the restaurant. I yawned. I didn't understand why I was so tired tonight. Probably because of all that drama. Gosh, I was furious with Erin. Slapping my girlfriend...how dare she.  
>My cell phone beeped with a new text and I opened it, with half interest. How ironic. I wasn't surprised to see Erin's name.<p>

**ERIN: Sorry.  
><strong>  
>I thought about it for a moment. I could ignore it. I could also type the words, 'YOU DA BITCH, BITCH' and just leave it at that. Then again, I also knew that I couldn't avoid her forever. I mean, she was one of my co-workers and she was a loyal friend to me for a long time. I held my fingers above my cell phone's keyboard, thinking of something to type back. I sighed and dropped the phone on my bed. Maybe, instead, we'll talk tomorrow during the filming of a new episode. D had said something about introducing Caitlin ( Victoria?) to the show tomorrow. I could wait for Caitlin to start acting. We'd be together more now.  
>I stuffed my face into my pillow. There were so many things going on in my life. So many things to think about.<br>"She probably feels lonely." I suddenly hear Carlos say.  
>"Well, can you really blame her?" Kendall snorted. "It does seem like Caitlin stole her life, doesn't it?"<br>"But honestly, I prefer Caitlin over Erin by a whole ton." Carlos says.  
>"That, we can agree on." Kendall replies.<br>"Caitlin's more...chillaxing." I hear James agree. "I know that we knew Erin longer, but..."  
>"It's something you can't describe." Carlos finishes.<br>"Exactly." James snaps his fingers.  
>"Yo, Logan! Are you home?" Kendall shouts.<br>"I'm here." I reply, my voice half muffled by my pillow.  
>Three of them appear at my room door, a worried look on their face.<br>"Hey, sorry dude." James' says.  
>"For what?" I laughed, sitting up. "Dont worry about it."<br>"Erin is pretty stubborn." Kendall shrugs. "We were just wondering if you were okay."  
>"Of course I'm not okay." I groaned. "My thoughts are all jumbled up."<br>"Get some sleep. Maybe you'll have things sorted out tomorrow morning." Carlos said, patting my back.  
>"Thanks man." I nodded.<br>My phone suddenly beeped. Then, not soon after, so did James'. And Carlos'. And Kendall's. We all looked at each other, curiously.  
>I slowly looked at my cell phone and saw it was from Caitlin. With a attached file. I opened the text and saw it was the photo of us on the beach.<p>

**CAITLIN: Srry it was so late guys! I have horrible memory! Sleep well! xx**

"She's so flipping cute." James' mutters, shaking his head.  
>"And all mine." I grinned, still staring at the photo.<br>Gosh, she looked wonderful that day in her bikini. I was totally going to crop it down to just us two and put it in my wallet.  
>"Well, I'm going to bed." Kendall yawned. "Night all." He said, heading to his room.<br>"Me too. Hey, we got to go to the studio tomorrow, right?" Carlos asks.  
>"Yeah, at like 2:30." I nodded.<br>"Alright. Night, dudes." James says.  
>"Peace." Carlos nods.<br>They all bop to their rooms and get ready for bed. I hop of my bed, brush my teeth and let my body go limp when it touches my sheets.  
>I really needed tonight's sleep.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, I awoke to the beeping of my cellphone and the ringing to my home phone.  
>I picked up my home phone and mumbled a quiet hello.<br>"GOOOD MORNING CAITLIN!" D shouted.  
>I winced and covered my ears. "Morning D. You do know it's only 10:30, right?" I groaned.<br>"Yes, I do! In fact, I was wondering if you were ready to start acting today."  
>"Today?" I exclaimed, jumping out of my bed.<br>"Yeah, so might as well tell you about your character. Ready?"  
>"Born ready." I muttered.<br>"So your character is Victoria Daniels. She has a future as a singer. She meets the guys, yada yada, James and Logan fight over you, yada yada, you and Camille have a fight over Logan, yada yada, you decide that Logan is too much trouble and settle for James."  
>"Wait, what?" I sigh. "I settle for...James? And I fight with Camille?"<br>"Yes, but you know how he's a player? Well, you guys date for about...two days and then he dumps you."  
>"Oh. That's...great?"<br>"Isn't it?" D claps over the phone. "Well, meet me at the studio at 2:30!"  
>"But wait - "<br>But only the dial tone is left there. Oh geez, I wonder what James thinks. I wonder what Logan will think. I slam my head on the wall and remember my cell phone was still beeping. I picked it up with my head still on the wall.

**LOGAN: Ready for the studio today? (:  
><strong>  
>Oh gosh, no. I wasn't ready. I sighed. Why did I agree to this stupid idea? I texted back my phrase.<p>

**Cat-Lin: Born ready.  
><strong>  
>I trudged out of my bed and my eyes fluttered over the answering machine, making me remember Erin's offer for coffee.<br>I brushed my teeth and changed, yawning with every step I took. I was tired and my head hurt. It would take more than just a few face washes and yawns to get me fully awake. Stupid D.  
>I spent the entire morning flicking through the TV channels and stuffing my face with cereal from the box.<br>When it hit 11:45, I slipped on my flip flops and grabbed my bag. I think Im going to take up Erin's offer for coffee. It looked like I needed it.


	17. Chapter 17

The Green Bean's door let out a quiet ding of a bell, making other people look up from their drinks. I spot Erin in the corner, drinking a cup of tea. She's reading some sort of book and scanning the lines.  
>I walk over to her table but she doesn't notice me so I clear my throat loudly.<br>"Hi." I said.  
>She looks up, her face not giving any expression at all. "Oh. You came."<br>I nodded, slowly. "I did." I slid into the seat in front of her. Was I not supposed to show? She sure was making me have second thoughts.  
>"Whatcha reading?" I asked, desperately trying to have a subject to talk about.<br>"'To Kill A Mocking Bird'." She shrugs.  
>"Oh. That's a great book." I nod. And it was.<br>"I guess." She closes the book and slides it into her bag. "Do you want something to drink...?"  
>"Nah." I shook my head.<br>A waitress comes to our table, holding a notepad. "Something to drink, sugar?" She asks me.  
>"Sure, a green tea frappuccino please." I smile at the waitress.<br>When the waitress leaves, Erin gives me a look. "I thought I didn't want anything to drink."  
>"I don't want you do spend money on me." I shrugged. It was true. I hated it when people paid for me. It's a free guilt trip. "Where'd you get that scarf?" I pointed to her pale beige scarf hanging loosely around her neck.<br>"What?"  
>"I always looked for a scarf like that but i never could find one. I mean, it kind of reminds me of the Hannah Montana scarf but it's not sparkly and that's good right?" I laughed. "Cause that would just be weird." I sung.<br>"Why are you so nice to me?" She suddenly demands.  
>"Huh?" I questioned as the waitress slid my drink on the table.<br>"After how I treated you yesterday, you're still so nice..."

I shrugged. "Bad habit. I can't hold a grudge."  
>She's quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry."<br>"For what?" I asked, re-adjusting my position.  
>"Are you kidding me?"<br>"Erin, it wasn't your fault. You felt...upset. That happens."  
>"So this was what James meant." She sighed.<br>I winced. "You guys talk about me behind my back?"  
>"No, he said that you don't care whether your happy or not. You just want other people happy."<br>I shrugged again. "Like I said, bad habit."  
>She blinks. "No wonder Logan likes you so much."<br>"Huh?"  
>"You're a nice person, Caitlin." Erin says, looking at me.<br>I smiled at her, not sure how to respond. "I'm sorry if I made you feel like I stole anyone from you."  
>She shook her head. "You are crazy."<br>I laughed. "Want to go to the studio early to look at the scripts before everyone else?"  
>She looks at me then nods. "Let's go."<br>We get into my car and I drive us to the studio. Believe it or not, James' car is already there.  
>We push open the doors, saying hello to the doorman and made our way to the set.<br>James was sitting in his chair, flipping through the pages of the script with a smirk. He hears us approaching and looks up. He gives me devious grin and waves.  
>"Hello ladies."<br>"Hi." Erin says, sitting on her chair and taking the script from her seat.  
>"Hey James." I smile. "That the script?"<br>He nods. "Oh hey D said that's yours." He points to a chair like his except with my name on it. There's the script package on it and I pick it up with interest.  
>This was 100% going to be interesting.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

I quickly skimmed through the first page, excitement growing.

**Scene 1** **: CAST:  
><strong>_Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell  
>James Maslow as James Diamond<br>Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight  
>Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia<br>Erin Sanders as Camille Roberts  
>Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor<br>Caitlin Greene as Victoria Daniels  
><em>  
><em>- Logan, James, Kendall, Carlos, Jo and Camille are hanging out at the pool -<br>_**CARLOS : Why is it that there are no new kids?  
>LOGAN : Correction - No new INTRESTING kids.<br>KENDALL : Let's face it. Cool kids don't exactly come to Palm Woods.  
>JAMES : Then why am I here, huh? -Does 'the face'-<br>CAMILLE : **_-gives James a weird look- _**If you guys want cool kids to come then you're going to have to go out and look for them.  
>JO : Yeah. You don't really expect a cool person to come through the doors right now, do you?<br>CAMILLE : Besides, what makes you think they'd hang out with us?  
>CARLOS : <strong>_-puts on helmet and slaps it-_** Well, I'm ready to go out and find that person.  
><strong>_VICTORIA enters the scene, hair flowing with wind._**  
>LOGAN : I don't think you need to do that, Carlos.<br>VICTORIA : **_-notices them staring-_** Um, hey.  
><strong>_Others mumble awkward hellos as Victoria makes her way to the lobby._**  
>JAMES : DIBS!<br>LOGAN: No, she's mine!  
>CARLOS, LOGAN, JAMES FIGHT OVER EACH OTHER WHILE THEME SONG PLAYS.<br>**_End Scene.  
><em>  
>I stared at the page and shrugged. Seemed like the other episodes. One line. How bad could it be?<br>"Well, what do you think?" I hear D exclaim.  
>"Oh! D! It's great." I nod.<br>"Great." He looks at his watch. "Let's wait until the others come and get started."  
>As if on cue, the doors swing open and Katelyn comes through. "MORNING SUNSHINES!" She exclaims.<br>She makes her way over to me, grinning and hugs me. She notices Erin and gives her a slight nod. She see James and waves to him as she sets down her things.  
>"Ooh, the script!" She exclaims, grabbing it from her seat and flipping through it. "You read it yet?" She asks me.<br>"Just the first scene." I nod, sitting on my seat next to hers. Like always, my seat was always beside Katelyn and Logan.  
>"Aww, you have a moment with Logan." She points out to me.<br>"Where?" I ask, flipping through my own script.  
>"Scene three." She answers, pointing the page to me.<br>I read through it. She was right. I smiled at the words, _they stare at each other in awe until James enters the room.  
><em> Well, the first seven words.  
>Suddenly, a pair of hands cover my eyes and a high girly voice spoke.<br>"Guess who?"  
>I hear Katelyn stifle a giggle and hear James say hello to Kendall.<br>"Hmm, is it the Italian Man that I ordered over eBay?" I asked.  
>"Italian Man?"<br>"Yeah." I said, peeling the fingers off my face. "Hey Logan."  
>He laughs. "How'd you know it was me?"<br>"I know your girly voice from your girly scream when they is a spider." I said, smiling at him and wrapping my arms around him.  
>"I - I don't do that." He scoffs.<br>"Right." I laugh.  
>D claps his hands and rubs them together, grinning. "ALRIGHT. Let's make magic, people!"<br>Directors actually said that? Huh. Go figure. I got up and awaited for D to tell me where to stand. I took a deep breath as D called for me and started walking towards him. Well, this was it.

Now or never.


	19. Chapter 19

"Annnnnd, action."  
>"Why is it that there are no new kids?" I hear Carlos say.<br>"Correction - no new INTRESTING kids." Logan sighs.  
>I watched them act out the first scene and when Carlos slapped his helmet, I walked out onto the set. The crew started up the wind machine and it blew my hair...well everywhere. Everyone laughed as I brushed my hair out of my eyes. Talk about embarrassing.<br>"Um, sorry." I winced.  
>"Its alright, Caitlin! Let's do that again, people!" D called out.<br>I quickly walked back to the side, waiting for Carlos' cue.  
>"And Action!" D shouts.<br>They play through the scene again and Carlos slaps his helmet. I walk out, glad the wind wasn't as strong before. I waltz past them, and stop just in the middle.  
>"Uh, hey." I nod.<br>They all mumble their hellos as on the script and I walked off towards the 'lobby'.  
>When I got off the set, I grinned so hard. I did it! My first scene all done. I don't even care if it was one line. Gosh, that was...pretty easy. I walked to my seat as the scene wrapped up.<br>"Alright, guys! That's a wrap!" D shouts. "We'll meet up later at...say 2:50 to film the second scene. Read through the lines have them memorized." He orders. Then pauses. "Actually, make that 3:00. I'm going to go get a snack."  
>He walked off as we all laughed. Logan and the others come over to where I was and greeted me. Strangely, Erin was nowhere to be seen.<br>"How was it?" Logan grinned at me.  
>"How was what?"<br>"Your first scene, silly." Katelyn rolled her eyes.  
>"Okay?"<br>"Okay?" Carlos repeated.  
>"Great?" I tried again.<br>They all rolled their eyes at me as I shrugged. I picked up my script and flipped to page two.

**Scene 2: CAST  
><strong>_Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell  
>James Maslow as James Diamond<br>Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight  
>Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia<br>Katelyn Tarver as Jo Taylor  
>Caitlin Greene as Victoria Daniels<em>

_-Logan, James, Carlos are hiding out behind a plant while Kendall is standing above them-  
>-Victoria is flipping through a magazine by the manager table-<em>  
><strong>LOGAN: (TO KENDALL) Would you get down? She'll see us.<strong> _-pulls Kendall down-  
><em>**KENDALL: I have a girlfriend!  
>JAMES: You don't have to date her. That'll be me.<br>CARLOS : Just help us get her to hang out with us!  
>KENDALL: <strong>_-Sigh-_** Okay, we need to keep out of Bitters sight. He'll tell us to cut it out and -  
>CARLOS : Got it! <strong>_-slaps helmet and starts walking to Victoria-_** Hey!  
>VICTORIA : <strong>_-Looks around-_** Hi...?  
>CARLOS : I'm <strong>_-sees Bitters-_** gotta run!  
>VICTORIA : Wait, Wha <strong>_-Carlos runs back behind the plant when Victoria notices the four bodies huddled there-  
><em>**CARLOS : BITTERS.  
>LOGAN : <strong>_-slaps forehead-_** Nice going.  
>VICTORIA : <strong>_-starts walking towards the plant-_** You guys looking for something?  
>JAMES : NOPE! <strong>_-laughs-_** We're just spying on y - hey, weren't you over there bef - **_Logan nudges James.-_**  
>KENDALL; Yeah, do you mind helping?<br>JAMES : I lost my heart. You think you have it? **_-cheesy wink-_**  
>LOGAN : <strong>_-whispers-_** Girls hate pickup lines!  
>CARLOS : They hate hiccup lines?<br>LOGAN: No, PICKUP lines.  
>JAMES : Doesn't matter cause I called dibs.<br>KENDALL : Guys, she's running away.  
>VICTORIA : <strong>_-slowly backing away and breaking into a fast walk, not looking back-_

**CARLOS : I'll get her first!  
>JAMES : I will!<br>LOGAN: She's mine!  
><strong>_-They run off leaving Kendall behind. Jo appears.-  
><em>**JO: How is Mission Meet New Girl going?  
>KENDALL : Well, she's probably scared of us, so not good.<strong>

**End Scene.**

Oh good god. There were about five lines in here.  
>"You'll do fine." Logan assures, seeing my worried expression.<br>I shrugged and gave him a small smile as D appeared.  
>"Well?" D smiled.<br>"Well what?"  
>"How do you like the script?"<br>"Great. I just need to memorize it." I nodded.  
>"I'll leave you to it then." He nodded and off he went to get his snack, I suppose.<br>We all watched him walk to his office and shut the door behind him.  
>"Is he married?" I asked.<br>"Don't you get any ideas." Logan joked.  
>I laughed. "As if."<br>"No, he's a lonely guy." James shakes his head.  
>"I wish he had someone." I sighed.<br>"Why do you care?" Katelyn laughed.  
>I shrugged. "Self-guilt."<br>"Please do not tell me we're going to play match-maker." Kendall groaned.  
>I laughed again. "Not yet." I winked.<br>We all went back to staring at D's office when we noticed Erin knocking on his door. He yelled a 'come in' and she opened the door, quickly looking around. Everyone looked at me and I shrugged.  
>"Well, Im going to go study my lines." Katelyn sighed. "See you guys later for the filming." She waves to us as she leaves.<br>"Want to practice together?" Logan asked, grinning at me.  
>"We shall." I laughed. "Since I have no idea what my acting method is."<br>Suddenly, there's a loud frustrated shout and Erin leaves the office, head down.  
>What now?<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Erin!" James calls.  
>She turns and when she sees us there, she runs. For a skinny girl, she sure can move.<br>"She...probably needs to go to the washroom." I assured.  
>"Right." Logan nodded. "Let's go."<br>We linked arms and he lead me to his car. He climbs up on top of the car and hits the roof of the car. I stare at him, not sure what he wants me to do.  
>"Sit." He says.<br>"You want me to climb all the way up there?" I stutter.  
>"Would I let you fall?" He smiled at me.<br>"After that incident in the park, I'm not going to answer that." I laughed, stepping onto the car. I waddled over to him and carefully sat down.  
>"Here's what I was thinking - we have a smashing birthday party for you then you and me headed over to Texas in the morning." Logan says.<br>"Whatever happened to practicing?" I teased, pointing to the script.  
>He took my paper and threw it in the car. "What do you think of that plan?"<br>"Logan, I told you I want nothing for my birthday - that includes a party."  
>"Caitlin."<br>"Okay, so it says here, that you have to hide behind a plant." I said, looking at his script since mine is now lost in Logan's Car Land.  
>"Caitlin, seriously. I want to do something for your birthday."<br>"Okay, fine. We'll have a cake. That's it." I said.  
>"Just a cake?"<br>"Yeah!"  
>"Uh, no!" Logan shakes his head. "A PAR-TAY. Everyone is invited!"<br>"Logan."  
>"Now that the party plans are settled..."<br>"Logan." I repeated.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"No party. Just you, me, James, Kendall, Carlos and Katelyn. Maybe even Erin."  
>"And D, and Ciara, and the entire Big Time Rush cast and Victoria and the entire Victorious cast and Miranda and Nathan and Jeanette and the entire iCarly cast - "<br>"That's a lot of people."  
>"I know."<br>I sighed. Arguing with Logan was pointless. "Fine. Go plan a party."  
>He laughs. "I knew I'd get through with you." He wraps his arms around my shoulder and kisses the top of my head.<br>"I hate you." I mutter.  
>"I love you too."<br>We spend the rest of the time, cuddling while trying to remember our lines. Although, it seems as if I memorized Logan's body and face more than script lines. Maybe practicing with Logan wasn't such a good idea after all.  
>He runs his fingers through my hair once more and says another line. On second thought, I love practicing with Logan. But once more, I mess up my lines.<br>I just found out something new about myself. I can't seem to concentrate when Logan touches me.


	21. Chapter 21

"Okay, guys. That'll be it for today. See you guys tomorrow." D calls.

We just finished filming the second and third scene. I messed up about twelve times. Argg! The fourth scene has only James and Erin, but Erin is nowhere to be seen. They buzzed her dressing room, looked for her all over the sets, and even called her but she was nowhere to be found. D gave up and said we were free to go.  
>"Caitlin!" I turned around and see Katylen waving frantically at me. I cock my head and give her a look. She rushes up to me and links her arms with mine. "How about a girl's night out?"<br>"What time is it?" I asked, checking my phone.  
>"6:33." She answered. She was right.<br>"Just us two?" I asked, putting my phone back into my back pocket.  
>"Well, if you're okay, we can invite the Jennifer's," She says, making air quotes. "...and Erin?"<br>"Yeah, sure. The more the better."  
>"Even Erin?"<br>I looked at her and nodded. "We smoothed things over this morning."  
>Katelyn shrugged. "If you can so."<br>"Hey ladies!" Logan calls, swinging his arm over my neck. "You wanna go see a movie later?"  
>"Sorry, big boy but Caitlin is hanging out with her girls tonight."<br>Katelyn said, sticking out her tongue at Logan and flicking his arm off my shoulder.  
>He gasps and pretends to look hurt. "Caitlin, is this true?"<br>I shrugged, smiling. "Sorry, but yeah."  
>"How could you?" He cries.<br>"Oh, stop it. You're making me feel bad." I laugh.  
>"Logan getting dumped?" Carlos asked, coming up to us. "Impossible!"<br>"But true!" Katelyn laughed.  
>"No way!" Kendall adds in.<br>"Oh, haha." Logan waves us off. "If you girls are having a girl's night, we're going to have a guy's night."  
>I give him a look. "Really."<br>"Yep! Just me, Kendall, Carlos, James and Dustin!" Logan nods.  
>I give him another look then shake my head. "Okay, have fun."<br>"You're supposed to be jealous."  
>"But I'm not."<br>"But you're supposed to be."  
>"I repeat, but I'm not."<br>"You guys are like a old married couple." James sighs, rubbing his forehead.  
>I smiled at James, then grinned at Logan. He grinned back and I guess you could say we were having a moment, before Katelyn waved her hand in front of my face.<br>"C'mon girl! We've got places to go, people to see!"  
>As Katelyn dragged me out the door while waving along with me to the guys, we bumped into Erin. Her eyes widen again like before when James had called out her name.<br>"Erin! There you were! We were wondering if you want to join us on our girls night out."  
>Her face is suspicious but she slowly nods. "Okay."<br>"And if you see the Jennifer's tell them too?"  
>She slowly nodded again, as if me and Katelyn were planning something against her and she was watching closely.<p>

Me and Katelyn walked to her car while talking about how the first filming of mine went. By the time we got to her car we stood, leaning on her car, waiting for Erin and the others to come.  
>"I wonder what Erin said in D's office that made him so pissed off." Katelyn whispered.<br>I shrugged. "A raise?"  
>"No, you never ask D for a raise. Everyone knows that."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Because, he said if he thinks you deserve a raise, then he'll give it to you."<br>"And does he?"  
>She nods. "The boy have gotten at least five and me and Erin have gotten at least two. The other cast members all had a raise at least once."<br>"So why would Erin ask?"  
>"Well, we don't know if she actually asked..."<br>"That's true." I agreed.  
>"Oh, I see Erin. Hush up." Katelyn whispered. "Hey Erin."<br>"Hey." She said. "The Jennifer's didn't want to come."  
>"Why not?" I asked.<br>Erin shrugged. "How should I know?"  
>"Alright then." Katelyn sighed. "It'll just be us three. Where do you guys want to go?"<br>"I was thinking we just hang out at your house." Erin raises her eyebrow.  
>"Mine?" Katelyn points to herself.<br>"No, yours." Erin points to me.  
>"Mine?" I echo. "Are you serious?"<br>"Unless you have something to hide." Erin said, looking at me.  
>I gave her a look. "No, what would I have to hide?" I asked.<br>"Just saying." Erin shrugged.  
>"What would we do there?" Katelyn ask.<br>"We could rent a movie, play truth or dare." Erin suggests.  
>Katelyn and I share a look. "You okay with this, Cait?"<br>"Yeah, sure, whatever." I waved her off while sliding into the passenger seat. "Let's go."  
>"Okay." Katelyn sighs. "To Caitlin's house."<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note:**  
><em>Hey guys! How do you like the fanfic so far? I was thinking and I've come to a conclusion that this will be the last fanfic to the so-called sequel. Two fanfics! What a series! Haha, anyways, you guys HAVE to keep reading cause some shit is about to go down in the next few chapters. Bur seriously - KEEP READING.<br>_  
>"That was the worst movie ever." Katelyn sighed.<p>

"Worse than MONSTERS." I agreed.  
>We just had finished the movie and well, it was horrible. The movie was about how there was a monster terrorizing a city but in the end, a kid tells the monster that 'it's okay and he can go home'. The stupid part is that the monster actually goes home! What kind of dumb movie is that?<br>"Let's play truth or dare now." Erin said, turning around. "I'll go first. Caitlin, truth or dare?"  
>I stared at Erin. I was stupid. So stupid. This was all part of her plan. To play truth or dare so she could embarrass me or worse - find out my secrets. But hey, who said you can't lie?<br>"I even downloaded a lie detector on my iPhone." Erin says. "That way we can play truth or dare the right way."  
>Oh. That's great. I shared a look with Katelyn who was glaring at Erin from across the room. "Okay, fine." I swallowed. "Dare."<br>She furrowed her brow but she smirked at me. "Okay, I dare you to dump Logan."  
>Remember when I said I was stupid? Well, I was ten times smarter then, than now.<br>"Erin, I don't think those kinds of dares are allowed." Katelyn said.  
>Erin shrugged. "It's a game. There are no boundaries."<br>"Pick another dare cause I'm not doing that." I folded my arms across my chest.  
>"Fine, I dare you to give me your phone."<br>I gave her a look. I didn't get what was so dare-worthy about giving her my phone but something told me something wasn't right.  
>"Another dare please."<br>"You can't just pick your dares." Erin scoffs.  
>I gave her look. "I'm going to go get us a snack." I muttered, standing up.<br>I headed into the kitchen, opening a cupboard for a bowl. I opened another cupboard and grabbed a bag of chips. I carefully poured the bag of chip into the bowl and headed back into the kitchen.  
>"Why are you touching her phone?" I heard Katelyn go.<br>"Relax. I'm just checking what apps she has." Erin scoffs.  
>I entered the room and saw Erin throw my phone back on the couch. I tried to ignore that and sat down crossed legged, next to Katelyn. "Why don't we just eat some chips and watch that Pretty Little Liar Marathon?" I suggested.<br>"I like that idea." Katelyn nodded.  
>"Ugh, you guys are such picky bitches." Erin groans. Picky? Bitches? Just because we don't want to play truth or dare?<br>"Bitches?" I asked.  
>"You know I didn't mean it." Erin shrugged but the face she gave me knew that she did.<br>"Why are you so mean?"  
>"I'm mean?" Erin exclaimed. "I'm mean. Are you serious? You stole my fucking life!"<br>"Stole your - " I started. Good God. She was bringing this up again. I thought we soothed this over this morning? Guess not.  
>"Erin, Caitlin didn't - " Katelyn started but Erin interrupted her.<br>"You! You think that we can be buddies for about four years then just drop me like a bomb when someone else comes in the picture?"  
>"I didn't - "<br>"Yes! Yes, you did!" Erin screams.  
>"Erin, get out of my house." I said. "All I am to you is nice. I haven't done a single thing that gives you the right to say things like that. So, get out. I'm tired of your prissy drama."<br>"Gladly." She smirked. "Cause now, Logan is single again."  
>"What?"<br>"Read your last texts with Logan." She smirked. She grabbed her bag and went out my door.  
>I gave Katelyn a look and her eyes widen. I reached for my phone and opened my last text with Logan. The last text read 7:05PM. But...I didn't text him since this morning...<p>

**Cat-Lin: Im breaking up with U.  
>LOGAN: What?<br>Cat-Lin: U heard right. Never talk 2 me ever again.  
>LOGAN: I don't get it. What did I do wrong?<br>Cat-Lin: You did everything wrong.  
>LOGAN: ...Okay, but I love U. Just know that, ok?<br>Cat-Lin: Piss off.  
>LOGAN: Caitlin, U've got no right 2 talk 2 me like that.<br>Cat-Lin: Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Listen, I heard Erin likes U so why  
>don't U go out with her?<br>LOGAN: Maybe I will.  
><strong>  
>I stared at the screen. That bitch. She took my phone and texted Logan as she was me. I glared at the door where Erin was just a few seconds ago. God! What was her problem?<br>"What did she do?" Katelyn asked me. I showed her the text messages and she shook her head. "I never knew she was like this."  
>I shrugged and dialed Logan's phone on my cell. Please pick up. Please pick up, I pleaded silently. He picked up on the fourth ring.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Logan?"<br>"Caitlin."  
>"Can I talk - "<br>"Look, I really don't have time right now."  
>"Logan, please." I pleaded. "You have to listen to me."<br>There's a silence on the other end which makes me die. "I don't know if I can peel myself away from this rocking boy's night out."  
>I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Please."<br>"Hold on." He said. There's static and for a moment I thought he hung up but in another few seconds, his voice came back on.  
>"Hello?" He says.<br>"Can I explain?"  
>"It'd sure help."<br>"I didn't send those last few texts."  
>"What?"<br>"Trust me - that wasn't me. Erin texted that."  
>"What?"<br>"It's true!" Katelyn exclaimed.  
>"Katelyn?" Logan asked.<br>"No, it's Caitlin." I raised my eyebrow.  
>"Caitlin..."<br>"Please, Logan. You gotta believe me."  
>"I do but...I don't think this is a kind of thing to talk over the phone. Wanna meet up somewhere?"<br>"What did he say?" Katelyn whispers.  
>"He wants to meet up somewhere." I whispered back.<br>She nodded. "Go. You guys are really cute together and I couldn't stand you guys being broken up. Go, girl! Go!"  
>"How about Coffee Time?" I said into the phone.<br>"Okay, I'll see you then." Logan replied. Then we hung up.  
>"Better tell me how everything goes." Katelyn pokes me as we head into our own cars.<br>"You know it." I smiled at her before she got in.  
>I watched her drive off before getting in my own car and driving to Coffee Time. If only I could leave my problems behind as well.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Logan:

"I'm meeting up with Caitlin." I said, shutting the phone shut. Kendall, Carlos, James and Dustin nod. I smile at them gratefully before grabbing my jacket and heading out the door.

"Hey, dude!" Kendall calls after me.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

I nodded. "Thanks."

"As sappy as this is going to sound, you and Caitlin are meant to be." James gives me a knowingly look.

"I think so too." I said, thinking of Caitlin's smile for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

When I get to Coffee Time, Caitlin is already there, sitting at a table just near the window. She's sees me as soon as I step inside and waves me over with a pained look on her face.

"Hey." I smiled, warily at her while sliding into the seat in front of her.

"Hi."

"Caitlin, if this is all a game for you…"

"No, it's not. Believe me. Erin hates me and she…she texted you on my cell but I didn't even…It's a long story." She sighs.

"I've got time." I shrug.

She takes a deep breath and out everything came - her explanation, her side, her sorrows. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked. "You didn't do it, right?"

"Well, yeah but all the troubles…"

"Hey. You want to know something?"

"What?"

"I love you, okay? I love every single thing about you. And I believe you."

She blows a strand of her out of her eyes. "Thank God."

"But you want to know why I believe you?"

"Sure." She nods.

"Because five minutes after you 'texted me', Erin called and asked if I wanted to have coffee."

"That bitch." Caitlin muttered. "And what did you say?" She asked.

"I said, thanks but no thanks. I had a little thinking to be done."

She nods and I take her hand. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"I only said that because…this is going to sound really sappy."

She laughs. "Give it to me."

"I only said that because I knew I belonged to you. You had my heart, anyways and I couldn't let go that fast."

She stares at me and to my surprise, there at tears brimming in the corner of her eyes. Soon enough, she's crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She laughs, warily. "I'm just…your life has been crap ever since I stepped in."

"What?" I laughed. "Are you kidding me? My life has never been better."

She gives me a look. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not!" I held up my hands. "I should be saying that. Ever since we started dating, it seems as if your life has gone…"

"Down the drains?" She finishes.

I shrugged. "But I'm happy to be with you every time I am."

She sighs, then smiles at me. "Hey. Would I love you if I didn't break up with you yet?"

I laughed quietly. "I don't think so. But we have to do something with Erin."

She shook her head with a serious look on her face. "No, I don't want to stoop down to her level."

"Fine. But I will." I said, stood, looking down at her.

"Logan." She blew a raspberry.

"What?" I made a face. "There's something seriously wrong with her. She needs to see a doctor."

"Logan, she just needs time to get over you."

"No, she needs to move on." She gave me a look. I sigh. "Caitlin, she's nothing but a trouble maker."

"Promise me you won't do anything ?"

I shook my head again. "I don't make promises I can't keep." I sung.

"Logan." She sighs.

"I'm not kidding. I'm talking to D tomorrow after we record the new song with Gustavo."

"New song?" She cocks her head.

"You'll love it. It's called Paralyzed." I smiled.

"Wonderful. What did I tell you and the others about making people faint ?" She smirks.

I laugh. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"I love all of the songs you guys sing." She gives me a look. "How does it go?"

"You'll find out when it's released." I winked.

"Are you serious? I have to wait till then?" She cries.

"How about this. Let's meet up with the others at our house and I'll let you come to the recording tomorrow."

"Deal." She nods eagerly. She stands up next to me, grabbing her bag and taking me in for a hug. "Glad we smoothed things over. Now let's move our butts to your house. Mind if I call Katelyn?"

"Anyone but Erin." I muttered.

She rolls her eyes but slips her hand into mine as we both make our way out of Coffee Time, hoping that our drama and troubles were already over.


	24. Chapter 24

I wake to the noise of the mail slot clattering on my door. I glance at my clock and read the time - 11:56. Now would be a okay time to wake up, I guess. I yawn as I stretch my arms, uncovering my body from my blanket. I made my way downstairs to collect the mail, expecting to see some snail mail from grandma.

Yesterday was quite a day. Me and Logan had eventually made our way to his house again. We walked in on the boys rehearsing a song that I was unfamiliar with. Katelyn had gotten my text and was already there. Logan quickly told them to stop and save it for the recording today. I was excited, that was for sure. Logan drove me home about two hours later and I fell asleep, feeling pretty relaxed.

As I made my way down the stairs, a large envelope on the floor caught my eye as I made my way over to the door, bending down to pick it up. I glanced at the packaging and saw the words Toronto Institute of Canada on the front of it. I made a face, opening the envelope, wondering why this place was contacting me.

I pulled out the letter and my eyes widen as I read the first word : _'Congratulations !' _Anything that came in the mail that had the word 'congratulations' on it was never good. I scanned the letter, my heart beating fast within every word and sentence.

_**Dear Miss. Caitlin Greene,**_

_**Congratulations! Toronto's Institute of Canada has found and read your excellent record of achievements and high academic grades. We are happy to say that it would be a absolute honor to have you on our team.**_

_**Here in Toronto, Canada, we will provide you with your own flat and pay for all your household expenses. If transportation is in need of help, we would gladly help you out. Here in the office, you will get your own office, filled with everything you need from a coffee machine to a fax machine. You will also get your own assistant - her name is Sally Benson. You can contact her at (**__**636)-233-9923 .**_

_**We understand that you are living in Hollywood and if the price of flight is the problem, we would gladly pay for your to and fro's. Toronto's Institute of Canada would pay you a great deal of money with the minimum of $215,000 a month. **_

_**It is important that you contact us a soon as possible at **__**(905)-234-9332 **__**with your answer. You can also email us at **__**.ca**__** for more information. We are looking forward to working with you.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Margret Parker, current manager of TIOC.**_

What? I quickly flipped over the envelope, checking the address and name. I stared in horror at my name and address in size 12 font. No. There has to be some sort of mistake. I looked at the envelope one last time before throwing it on the table, not caring anymore. It must be a mistake. I mean, I'm not the only Caitlin Greene in the world.

I grabbed a apple from the table and chewed on it, while my cell phone rings from my kitchen table. I walk over, smiling at the name that appears on the small screen. I hold the apple in my mouth, picking up my phone and flip it open.

**LOGAN: Rdy 4 the new killer song? (:**

I couldn't text fast enough.

**Cat-Lin: YESYESYESYESYESYESYES**

**LOGAN: I'll pick U up now. That ok?**

**Cat-Lin: YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES.**

**LOGAN: Gr8. C U soon.**

I can't stop smiling as I go up my stairs two at a time, thinking of what to wear. I was so glad that Erin's little plan hadn't worked out. On the other hand, she's probably really peeved right now and planning my death as we speak. I pushed open my door, while finishing up my apple and throwing it in the trash. What to wear…? As if on cue, my cell phone pinged again. As much as I wanted to see Logan, I wasn't dressed yet ! I crossed my fingers, hoping that Logan wasn't here already. To my relief, Katelyn's name appeared on the screen, a new text message sent.

**Kate-Lyn: Betcha' wondering what 2 wear 2 the recording, huh? (:**

**Cat-Lin: YES ! How did U know? **

**Kate-Lyn: It's a friend thing (; **

I shook my head at the screen, placing it down on my bed before looking back into my closet, stumbling upon what to wear. But just as I placed my phone down, it pinged again.

**Kate-Lyn: I hid something under a seat on UR couch. Go find it.**

I made a face at the screen. Under a seat on my couch? What could she possibly hide there. Suddenly, another text message.

**Kate-Lyn: Hurry ! Logan will B there any minute now ! **

I shake my head at the cell phone but quickly rushed down the stairs by sliding down the handrail. I jumped on the couch, flipping over the cushions until I felt a large flat box under the last one. I made a face, taking it out and finding a note attached to it, written with Katelyn's neat printing.

_I got this made just for you. I know things have been rough so, hope you like this t-shirt. I know Logan will ! -Katelyn_

I slowly opened the box, and came to a black t-shirt with big words saying, "". I laughed out loud and quickly ran upstairs, my new favorite shirt in hand.

**Cat-Lin: Thx, K ! I lurve it ! Ahahah**

**Kate-Lyn: Glad U do ! Now get ready for Logan ! **

I was still grinning when I pulled on a pair of tight gray skinny jeans and slipped the tshirt over my head. Suddenly, a honk outside my house and a silent ping on my cell phone. I glance at my phone as I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

**LOGAN : I'm here ! Ready 2 go ?**

I slipped on a pair of flipflops as I texted back even though I was only a meter away from him.

**Cat-Lin: Born ready .**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:**

Smileyface519

Wait I'm confused about the letter! I wonder what it's about? Oh well awesome as usual! Can't for the next chapter! Please update soon!

_Basically, Caitlin just received a letter from a office department in Canada, offering her a job to work there. Caitlin shrugs it off, hoping it was sent to her house by mistake. _

sophie

Wait ! what did the shirt say ?  
>I'm in love with this storyy.<p>

_I don't know why it didn't show up, but the t-shirt has the words, ' MRS . HENDERSON ' written in big and white letters. _

_Anyways, if you guys have any questions, just leave it in the review and I'll answer it on the next fanfic._

"Well, well. Hello, Mrs. Henderson." Logan laughs, opening the door for me inside the car. "Lovin' your t-shirt."

You laugh along with him as you slide into the passenger seat. "Why thank you. Katelyn got it made for me."

"Ready to listen to our new hit?" Logan smiles at me before driving out of my driveway.

"Is that even a question?" I laughed once more before leaning forward to crack his radio up. He was listening to 'Someone Like You' by Adele and tapping the steering wheel to its beat. He looked at me, giving me a cheesy grin.

"You'll love it."

"We went through this." I said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I love all of y'all songs."

"Y'all?" Logan laughed.

"What?" I laughed along with him.

"You never said y'all before." He laughed again. "Not that there's anything wrong with it."

"Nice save." I rolled my eyes, laughing.

We eventually rolled into the driveway of Gustavo's studio and we walked in hand in hand. We're greeted by Kelly, who ushers us in. We enter the recording studio and realize that James, Carlos and Kendall were already there, tossing a small bouncy ball around.

"Logan." Gustavo gives him a look, standing up from his chair. "You're late."

Logan blinks. "You told me to be here at 11:00."

"And it's 11:03. Get in the studio." Gustavo demands.

Logan gives me a look and I try not to laugh. "Hey Mr. Rocque."

Gustavo looks at me and makes a face. "Right. And you are?"

"Caitlin." I said, searching his face for some realization. "You know, Logan's girlfriend? We met before. Twice, actually."

"No, I don't know." Gustavo shakes his head, making another face. "Why are you here?"

"Well, Logan said that I could watch them record - "

"NOOOOO. GEEEET OUTTTTT." Gustavo shouts.

I jump, quickly walking outside. I glance at Logan, shrugging and quickly gesturing to him that Gustavo wouldn't let me stay. I'm about to walk back outside to get some fresh air when I hear Gustavo.

"I don't have to listen to you. I'm Gustavo Rocque and what I say, goes!" There's not much talking after. I hear some muffled yelling, some thumping, and then, the door opens again with Gustavo and his glasses slightly crooked on his face. He waves his arm, gesturing for me to come in.

"Please, come in." He says, trying his best not to crack his smile.

I give him a wary look but slowly walk back inside the studio room. I entered the room and saw Kelly giving Logan a props and the other guys nod approvingly. Weird bunch, these people. I guess that's L.A. for you.

"Take a seat." Gustavo says, having that weird face on again. He holds his hands out to a empty chair.

"Thanks." I nod slowly. I take a seat on the couch and promise myself to keep quiet. Gustavo seemed upset about letting me in. Actually, not seemed. Gustavo is mad at letting me in. I watched as Gustavo went over to his own chair, sitting down and spinning around to face the boys inside the glass screen.

"Okay. Dogs. Let's start." Gustavo clapped his hands. Gustavo faces the music board or whatever it's called, and right away, music starts to play.

"_You, you walk into the room, on a Friday afternoon._" He points to me and winks. Gosh, how did a simple gesture make my heart skip a beat? "_That's when I saw you for the first time. And now you got me paralyzed."_ Logan sang.

James followed up with his own line. "_Time starts ticking, our hands keep shaking and you don't even know that…_"

"_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue tied. I try breathe, but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside. I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes. Got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_." All four of them sang. "_I see you walking. All you do is pass me by. Don't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind. Try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes, paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed._"

The song is amazing. They're so talented, these four guys. It was only, what four minutes ago when I heard this song? And one, I already loved it. Two, I was sure that the fans would love it too. And three, I already knew how the chorus went. As soon as they started, the song was done. The four boys came out, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well?" Logan asks, raising his eyebrow.

"It's…"

"Yes…?"

"It's not…I don't really…"

Logan makes a face, frowning. "You don't what?"

"I don't like it." There's silence. Then, Gustavo stands up, shouting. "I LOVE IT." I quickly yell before he hits me with a baseball bat or something. Gustavo stops and stares at me as the boys fist pump and cheer. "It'll be a hit." I grin.

"This dude wrote it right her." James said, putting Kendall into a headlock. "Talented showoff."

"You're all talented." I laughed just as there's a knock on the door. I volunteer myself to open it and in the doorframe stands a face too familiar.

"Hi there, old friend." Erin smirks. "Miss me?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note:**

_You know how I said there isn't going to be a sequel? Well, there's not. But there will be more chapters from last FF. One, because I got a ton of things in store for Caitlin and Logan and two, my chapters are really short._

_So, until the next chapter! Cheers, Celine xox_

"Who is it?" Kendall calls from behind me as Erin stares at me, grimly.

"Hey Erin." I said, trying to smile. "What are you -"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Logan asks, appearing next to me.

"I," Erin says, moving my hands from the door and pushing me aside. "Am here because I want to. There ain't to law saying I can't be." She walks into the room and puts her hands on her hips. She then looks at my shirt and raises her eyebrows. "Mrs. Henderson?"

I made a face. "What?"

"See, this is why you have no fans - one, because you don't have any talent. Two, you go around wearing things like that." She says, pointing to my shirt. "You're practically going, 'look at me, Logan is taken by me' to all of the fans and boom, automatic hate towards you."

I make a face. "You really think - "

"Erin, leave her alone." Logan says. "Why are you here?"

"And," Erin continued. "I was here to invite you all to my Bon Voyage party. I got offered a much better paying job in Florida."

"Aren't people supposed to throw you a party?" Kelly asks. "Not you throwing one for - "

"Put a cork in it, _Kelly."_ Erin says, putting her hands up. "So, you can come or not."

"Did you just say, Florida?" Kendall asks, raising an eyebrow at Logan and me.

"Yeah, this agency said - "

"Great, we'll be there." Carlos smiles, starting to push Erin out the studio.

"How did you land a job in - " I started, when suddenly, Kendall elbowed me slightly.

"It's a miracle. Don't question it." He whispered.

"Erin, it was great of you to stop by and invite us to your party." James said, smiling slightly at Erin who was outside the studio with her arms crossed. "Now if you don't mind, we've got another song to record." James continued.

"You do?" I question, as Carlos closes the door behind Erin and her protests.

"Believe it or not, we do." Logan smiles. "Surprise."

"What are we waiting for?" I smiled. "Let's hear it."

They all went back into the recording booth and set their headphones on their ears. A fast beat started playing and soon, their voices run through.

"_Let's take over this club, you're shinning bright in the dark, the dark. You light up the night."_ Logan sings.

"_You wanna wi'l out, then wi'l out. All eyes on you. It's going down, down right now, you can't lose." The four of them sang_. "_You wanna wi'l out, then wi'l out that's what you do. Talk of the town now. And you already know that you're a star. A superstar, that you're a star. A superstar, and you already know."_

They stood grinning at me as the song ended. I stared at them, mouth open. "Wha - that was amazing."

"You think so?"

I nodded. "Duh."

"Oh, and you're coming up with me to Texas this weekend, right? To see my family?"

My heart started beating faster. I nodded. "Yeah, how long are we staying?"

"A week or two." Logan nods, bringing me in for a hug. "I'll pick you up at 12:30 tomorrow. D has given us the few weeks off."

"I'm excited."

"Me too." He smiled.

"But don't you remember?" Carlos interrupted. "Kids' Choice Awards are tonight."

"What time?" I asked.

"8:30." Kendall answered.

"We might as well all go get ready now." James says, grabbing my jacket off the hook and tossing it to me.

"Sounds good. We'll pick you up at 8:30 if you don't mind." Logan said, raising his eyebrow and helping me with my jacket. All of us head out to our cars and me and Logan wave the others. I get in his car, buckling in myself as he starts the car.

I smile at him as the pulls out of the parking lot. He catches me staring and he can't help but break into a smile as well. "What?" He laughs.

"Nothing." I smirk, turning my face and staring out the window.

"Tell me." He nudges my leg.

"It's just that, I'm going to the award show with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'll be meeting your family after … "

"And … ? " He stops the car at a red light and looks at me. " OH! I get it ! "

"You do?" I sigh with relief.

"Yeah, you're scared the fame will go to your head."

"Yeah, I - wait, what?" I blinked. "NO! That's not what I was thinking at all." I laughed, slapping his arm gently. "I was thinking that all the people and - "

"Listen." He puts his arm on my leg. "If they loved me, they'll love you. Trust me, you'll do fine."

"I know, but meeting your parents is a huge step and what if I spill some gravy on my shirt or dress or pants and I'll have to clean it up, then I'll look totally immature and ugly and - " Before I can continue, his lips are on mine. He pulls apart, grinning. He pats my leg again.

"You'll do fine, Caitlin."

I've always wanted a guy to kiss me as a way to make me shut up. I smile at Logan. It just so happens, I got a even better deal because it was Logan.


	27. Chapter 27

_**You know what you guys? It's crazy to have up to 40 something chapters ( that's what I'm guessing it'll be) since my chapters are so short. Sooo, I've got some good news. I'm going to make my chapters longer but you're going to have to wait a bit longer cause I have the mind of a turtle. **_

_**Oops, did that remind you of Liam Payne? I also want to start writing One Direction FF. But, there's no way I can post it online since xFactor isn't a TV show choice … Any ideas? **_

_**Cheers, Celine xx**_

I kiss Logan goodbye before getting out of the car and racing up my front steps. 8:30! That gave me about four hours! Gah, I quickly threw my bag on the couch before climbing the stairs two at a time. I swing my bedroom door open and dive into my closet. _What to wear, what to wear?_ I panicked.

I spent hours and hours looking through what to wear but frankly, nothing I owned was red-carpet worthy.

Then, a knock down stairs that made me groan in frustration. It couldn't be time yet. I just started. I crawled out of my closet and quickly head down the stairs, looking through the window to see who it was. To my surprise, a blonde head of hair stood in my front steps. I cocked my head in confusion as I opened my door.

Katelyn stood waving, a large shopping bag behind her back. I burrowed my eyebrow. She stood there, avoiding my eye contact as I eyed her suspiciously. That girl was up to something.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sure…" I said, stepping aside and swinging the door wider to let her in. My squint my eyes at her as she backs into the house, still trying to attempt to hide the bag from me. "If you're planning on hiding something else under my couch …"

Katelyn laughs, revealing the bag. "Logan told me you'd be going to the kid's choice awards with us and I knew you wouldn't have anything to fit the glamour of Hollywood so - "

"Chee, thanks." I sighed, slumping into the couch.

She laughs. "No, listen." She brings out the bag from behind her. "I - "

"Whoa, where did you get that bag from?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I totally did not see that there."

She rolls her eyes, sliding a white box out with the words LUXURY on the front. "Shut up and listen." I eyed the box curiously as she slid it over to me. "I knew you wouldn't know what to wear so I decided to help you out." She winked.

I blinked at her. "Stop buying me stuff." I said, giving her a look.

"Open the box." Katelyn smiles, giggling. I sigh, carefully and slowly taking off the tape. I open the box and gasp. "You like?" She nudges me.

In the box was a glimmering lavender fabric, I stared at it in awe as I rubbed the smooth and silky texture between my fingers. I carefully held it out in front of us so both us us could see. The two pieces of fabric at the top to be held by the shoulder, loops around the center fold before it fell down to reach the knees. The back was loosely tied and the neck line was a straight and narrow V.

"It came with a belt." Katelyn said, before rummaging through the tissue in the bag and pulling out a slightly dark shade of purple belt that had a gemstone in the middle. I winced. Imagine how much all of this cost. Geez Louise.

"Uh, I can't accept this." I said, putting it back into the box and handing it to Katelyn. Katelyn stares at me like I'm crazy. She slides it back and makes a face. I sigh and look at the clock. "I gotta go look for something to wear so -"

"Caitlin, take it, please." Katelyn batted her eyelashes. "You've only got three hours and a half left."

"I'll pull something off." I winced.

"Caitlin. I came over here to get ready with you." She pulls me closer so she can whisper in my ear. "Kendall asked me to go as his date."

I raise a eyebrow, a grin appearing on my face. "Are you serious? That's great." I then frowned. "Wait, you said you're getting ready with me … yet, you brought me a dress, and not one for you?"

"I do, it's in the trunk." She gestures to her car outside. "Go try the dress on." She ushers me into the washroom. "I'll go get my dress and we'll do make-up and hair together."

I blinked. "I didn't say I was going to accept the dress."

"C'mooooon. Why are you being so stubborn? We're friends, right?"

"Best friends." I nodded. "Sisters, even."

"Soooo? Can't a SISTER buy her SISTER a gift once in a while?" Katelyn raises her eyebrows, smiling.

I sighed and slumped my shoulder. "This is the last time I'm accepting anything from you, I swear." Katelyn clapped her hands and grabbed her car keys.

"Go try it on and I'm gonna go grab my dress." She points to the washroom as she closes the door behind her.

I sigh as I walk to the washroom and tugged off my clothes, hopping into the shower. I wash my hair, letting the soap foam up my hair. I quickly hopped out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around myself and my head before pulling out the dress from its box. I hold it before me before I slip it on. The silk feels smooth against my skin I take a deep breath and stare in the mirror. The dress fits me perfectly - it was tight and loose at the right places. There's a knock on the door, startling me and making me jump. Katelyn's head pops in and her jaw drops open when she sees me.

"It fits better than I thought it would." She cocks her head and gestures for me to spin around so I awkwardly do as told. "Wow, you look great. Now, get out of the washroom so I can change and shower."

I shoot her a look before grabbing my clothes that I changed out of and headed into my room barefoot. I tried drying my hair with my towel, getting it somewhat dry before pulling out the hairdryer. My hair is 99% dry when Katelyn waltz in wearing a sleeveless sky blue dress that curved around her hips. It really brought out her eyes and made her smile brighter.

I smiled as she twirled around in a circle. "Well, what do you think?"

"Beautiful." I said, giving her a thumbs up and turning off the hairdryer. I walked over to my makeup table and curiously picked at the different shades of eye shadow and eye liner. I made a face as I picked up the hair curler and decided to work on makeup later on. Katelyn kept her hair wrapped in a towel and decided to do her makeup first. I made my hair into light and flouncy waves and tied some of my front bangs to the back. Katelyn was finishing up with her face and since I didn't often use makeup except for mascara, I decided to watch her.

"Here, let me do yours." Katelyn smiles as she sets the black eyeliner down and turns to face me.

"Could you?" My eyes lit up. "Nothing too much though, alright?"

"You got it. I don't wear that much makeup anyways so you don't have to worry." She picked up a compact and started working on my eyes. I felt her brush the compound across my eyelids, then apply some eyeliner across the edges. I started to fiddle with the edges of my dress until Katelyn slapped my hand away. "Stop being so nervous."

I obeyed and quickly let my fingers leave the dress. After a few minutes, Katelyn exclaims a quick 'done!' and I open one eye cautiously. I peeked in the mirror and whoever stared back looked … so different. I mean, it was me, but … differently me. Me but different. Me but from another view. Me in makeup. But I looked … not horrible.

"Seriously, Logan is going to love me for this." She giggles before walking over to the hair dryer and drying her hair. "What time is it?" She asks as she eyes my walls, looking for a clock.

"Ah, 6:12." I said, looking at my alarm clock. "We've still got plenty of time."

"If you mean plenty by around two hours, then sure." Katelyn smiles. "C'mon, help me do my hair." I gladly grab a comb and start doing a French braid. "So, you and Logan and are getting pretty serious, huh?"

I blush. "Define serious."

She laughs. "He loves you a lot, Caitlin. I've seen Logan with different kinds of girls and he hasn't fell his hard once."

I chuckle. "Well, I love him too." I quickly tie up her hair and she stands admiring the hairdo in the mirror.

"Oh wow, this looks nice." She feels her hair before both my house phone rings. "Thanks Caitlin."

"What are sisters for?" I winked before I reach over to get it and speak into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hey, is Katelyn over there?" A familiar voice spoke.

"Yeah, why?"

"No, cause her BBM said she was over at your house so we decided to call …"

"And…?" I said, waiting for Logan to continue.

"Well, we're picking the two of you up to go for some dinner. You know, before the red carpet and everything."

"Dinner at 6:30?" I smirked.

"Sure, why not?" Logan chuckles. "As long as I'm with you - "

"I don't care what we do." I said, finishing him off. "Well, alright. We'll see you then."

"Love you."

"Love you more." I said, before hanging up. I turn to face Katelyn who was painting her finger nails a light pastel color of blue to match her dress. Her toe nails were already done. I looked at hers, then looked at mine which were a dark blue color and my toes were a burgundy kind of color. I made a face and pointed to her toes. "How did you paint them so fast?"

She shrugs. "It's a gift." She grins. "Who was it?"

"Logan. He said they're taking us out to dinner to celebrate the Kids' Choice Awards."

"Dinner at 6:30?"

"That's what I said." I shrugged. "C'mon. Let's pick some heels and wait for them to come." There's a honk outside and Katelyn smirks at me.

"One thing about Logan, he always calls 5 minutes before he reaches your house."

"I found out the hard way." I sighed. I grabbed a pair of black pumps from my closet and threw a pair of classy white heels to Katelyn. "C'mon, don't want to keep them waiting." I smiled as I slipped on the shoes and followed Katelyn down the stairs.


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:**

_A shout out to one of my Internet friends who just recently found out I was the one who was the author of this fanfic … I mean, she didn't even know until she saw a Anon ask me for a list and she started freaking out._

_Love you Amy ! xx (You can check out her blog at btrswag dot tumblr dot com) _

_Enjoy this chapter, readers. Cheers, Celine xx_

"The limo's here!" Katelyn exclaimed, hopping on one foot and putting a heel on the other.

The two of us grabbed our bags and quickly headed outside. The sun was already part-way down the sky, dipping into the horizon and mixing with the purple and orange colors. You could say it was breathtaking.

Then, I saw Logan. He was just as beautiful. He wore a gray, silk vest over a white dress shirt and stood, grinning at me. He wore his usual jeans and a pair of Jordan's as I hurried behind Katelyn towards the limo.

"Wow." Logan breathed as I stepped closer to him. Katelyn circled around and climbing into the limo, winking at me before her head disappeared. Giving us privacy, I see.

I grinned, giving him a spin. "You don't look so bad yourself, handsome." I winked, kissing him on the lips.

"I try." He laughs, opening the door for me to get in. I climb into the limo and Kendall, James and Carlos look up, with excited expressions on their faces.

"Hey, Cait." James whistles. "You clean up niiiiiice."

Logan slaps James arm as laughter fills the limo. "Stay away from my woman." Logan chuckles.

We start discussing the awards and what nominations they got. It turns out they got six - favorite TV show, favorite music group, most laughs, best voice over, best song (Worldwide), and best music video (Any Kind of Guy).

"That's amazing." I exclaimed, cuddling into Logan's side. "I'm so proud of you boys."

"You're making me blush." Kendall jokes, slapping my side gently.

The person clearing their throat interrupts the conversation. "Ah, sorry to interrupt, Mr. Pena. We're at the restaurant." The limo driver says.

"Thanks, Dan." Carlos says, opening the door and getting out. He holds the door open, waiting for us to get out. "Ladies and … ahem, never mind. Just ladies."

Logan gets out and gives him a sarcastic laugh. "Very funny." He turns to face me and helps me out of the limo. As I touch his hand, it's like a electrical feeling shoots up my hand. It's weird. Every time I touch his hand, no matter how many times, I felt that magic.

Suddenly, a loud shrill kills my train on thoughts as James gets out of the car. "THAT'S LOGAN HENDERSON WITH CAITIN GREENE." I spin my head around to find a group of photographers and fans hurrying towards us. Huh. They knew my name.

Another scream. "AND THAT'S KATELYN TARVER WITH KENDALL SCHMIDT."

Annnnd, one more shout with a flash and a snap of a camera. "WITH CARLOS PENA AND JAMES MASLOW. I KNEW JARLOS WAS REAL." Jarlos? Really, people?

"In, in!" Logan demands, ushering us into the restaurant. "James, quickly tell the manager is here." I quietly laugh to myself. Logan just said, 'in, in'. Does that sound wrong or what? Oh, gosh. I'm so immature. I'm so sorry, but c'mon. It's a little funny, admit that. Can you imagine that? Oh, gosh. I need to get a life.

James hurries off as we all close the door behind us. The cameras are flashing. Carlos quickly locks the door, leaving the paparazzi behind the glass door. He pulled down the blinds, and finally, it seemed as if we were safe. For now. The lights were still flashing through the blinds as we all stood against the wall, breathing hard and taking in what just happened.

"How do they know?" Kendall asks. "How do they know where we go? I mean, most of our fans are sane but those?" He gestures to the doors. "Immortal."

Katelyn laughs as James walks back towards us with a man who looked around 30-40 years old. He had glasses and a few wrinkles, his hair with some gray but not much.

"Guys, this is Matt Queens. He's the manager of this restaurant." James introduces.

"Hello, welcome to Blue Sea Restaurant." The man nods. "You guys go get a table as I tell the photographers that photos are not to be taken and that the restaurant is closed today."

"Thank you, Mr. Queens." Katelyn smiles. "We're grateful for your help."

"My pleasure. Now, if you excuse me." He gestures to the door and we kindly step aside, headed into the brightly lit restaurant. I notice the restaurant is empty. Completely empty. It was quiet too, except for the clatter of dished in the back of the kitchen. I frowned as Logan led me and the group over to a large table with six seats around it.

"Why - "

"Is it all empty?" Logan finished. "Because we kind of reserved the restaurant just personally for us."

"That's kind of selfish, don't you think?" I asked, frowning.

He laughs and wraps his arms around me as the waitress makes her way over to us. "We love our fans but sometimes we just need a little privacy, alright?" He assures as he pulls out the chair for me to sit down. He then, leans down to whisper in my ear. "And, I didn't mean to say 'in, in' before. It was the matter of being rushed and that just came out."

I held back a laugh. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw you giggling to yourself when you thought I wasn't looking." Logan rolled his eyes as I blushed. The waitress handed out the menus as I sipped nervously at my glass cup of water. Time was running out. The time for the KCA's was coming closer by the minute. Geez, I hadn't realized how nervous I was.

"Everything will be fine, Caitlin." Logan assured, patting my knee softy.

"Ooh, this looks good, doesn't it?" James asks, setting down the menu for us to see.

"What's it called?" Katelyn asked.

"Um, Au Du Lau Toilette."

"Isn't that French for toilet?" Carlos asks, frowning.

"I thought it was for perfume." I cocked my head.

Kendall reaches over to read the menu. "That says A De-Lious Frenchies." Kendall explained. "In other words, French fries."

"You should really wear your glasses, James. Your eye sight is horrible." Katelyn frowned.

"I'm fine." James waves us off. "Shall we order? Does everyone have what they want?"

I frowned, and stared at the menu. Everything here was so expensive. Even though me and Logan had gone out for a while now, I felt terribly guilty when he brought me something - even if it _wasn't _expensive. I scanned the lines for something that looked okay. Someone that looked right.

"Caitlin?"

"Hmm?" I looked up to see all eyes on me. Including the waiter. Oh gosh, I really need to stop zoning out. "Yeah?"

"Do you know what you want…?" Katelyn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right. Um…" I scanned the lines and said the first thing that I knew would be cheap and hopefully yummy. "I'll have some soup." I said, smiling at the waiter.

"Soup." Logan repeated, not as a question but as a statement. "Soup." He said again, blinking.

"I'm not…that hungry." I smiled warily.

"Never mind that. She'll have what I ordered." Logan said to the waiter. He looked back at me as I looked at the waiter in panic who was scribbling down my - well, _Logan's _order. "You need to stop."

"Stop what?" I asked, looking fast from the waiter back to Logan.

"Stop worrying." I heard Logan say as I watched helplessly as the waiter made his way back to the kitchen.

"About what?" I sighed, looking down at the cloth used to keep my dress clean.

"Stop worrying about price, first of all." He said, as everyone around the table nodded. "And stop worrying about the KCA's. You'll do fine. Everyone will love your witty and cute self." I snorted. I actually snorted. Like, it actually came out of my nose. Ugh, how disgusting. There's an awkward silence but suddenly, I start to laugh and can't control it. Soon, everyone else is laughing too.

"See? Unlike other girls, you laugh at yourself rather than cry." Carlos smiles. "You'll be fine, Caitlin. Best Friends honor." He said, holding his hand across on his chest. Katelyn and the others nodded and did the same. I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, your pork ribs and noodles, sir." The waitress returned, placing down a large plate filled with noodles and at least 8 pieces of huge ribs. I eyed the plate and wondered whose it was. To my relife, Logan pushed the plate of food towards the middle. Oh, okay. Good, we were all sharing. Seems smart since that plate is huuuuge.

Before I could say anything else, the waitress came back with a whole cart of plates. "Some teriyaki chicken, French fries, some fried rice, sushi, hash brown, chicken fingers, some samosas, sweet bread, bread made from fresh herbs, cheese, and garlic and last but not least, some salad, with fresh parmesan cheese, cucumbers, some fried chiken breast and baby tomatoes." I stared at all the different kinds of foods that sat on the table. I gulped as the lady set down the last plate and everyone grabbed for something to eat. Okay, so maybe I was wrong.

"Caitlin, do I have to feed you?" Logan asked. "Although, that'd be terribly romantic." He winked.

"No," I quickly answered, reaching for a samosa. "Yum." I said, biting into the crisp and tasty crust.

In another hour or so, Kendall reached for his cell phone and read the time. "7:30. We should head out now." He said, wiping his mouth with a Kleenex. I was stuffed as hell. Except, you can't really be stuffed in hell, cause I doubt they'd give you food there. So, maybe I should say I'm stuffed as a fat rich kid. No, that's insulting to fat people. Cause, you know, it's not nice to call people fat. Large. No, that's not very nice either. Perhaps, the word big. No. Or maybe esquisitly different. Yeah, that coudld work. Although, rich people are never fat cause they can buy themselves a new body or whatever. Not that poor people are fat, you know, cause they probably wouldn't be poor if they could afford McDonalds or whatever. Not that McDonalds is bad but you know, all the calories and fat. Not that calories are bad. I mean, you need some or you'll faint. At least that's what the movie Mall Cop told me. Or was it sugar? No, I'm pretty sure it was sugar cause he had to lick a lollipop that was on the ground but I mean, he was on the verge of dying so I guess … well, not dying exactly but -

"Caitlin, you ready to go?" Logan asks. He's standing up along with the others and they're all getting ready to leave.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." I stood as the waiter came to put the empty plates away. I'm surprised we finished everything though. I mean, it was a hour but, c'mon.

I slid out of my chair as James thanked the manager. "It'd be better if you tell your limo driver to drive around back. Some photographers are probably hiding outside." The manager smiled warmly.

"Thanks, Mr. Queens." James thumps on Matt's back before following him outside.

**A/N:**

_Now if I wasn't so behind in writing, and having other things to write about within the 30 chapter's area, I'd have them get kidnapped. But no worries, I'm writing a fanfiction with a friend that has something to do with kidnapping, (Ahhlii, go check out her FF's. They're beaut) and the first chapter will get posted soon. I hope. If Alison ever sends me her first chapter (Ahem, Alison, I know you're reading this)._

_Anyways, proceeding with the chapter._

We followed him out and as told, the limo was waiting for us. We quickly boarding into the limo, waving goodbye and thanking Matt for his good food and help.

"Anytime!" Matt says as we get in the limo and drive off.

"To the KCA's, I assume, Mr. Pena?"

"You got it." Carlos nodded. "Excited?" He asked, facing us again.

"Very." Katelyn smiled. As the others nodded in agreement.

"Caitlin?"

"Who wouldn't be excited?" I shrugged, smiling warily. And to be honestly? I was nothing near excited. In fact, I felt like throwing up.

"Relax." Logan whispered, kissing me softly on my cheek. "Everything will be great, just you see."

And for once, after through everything I felt from the day he told me about me being his date for the KCA's till now, I actually believed him.


	29. Chapter 29

The limo pulled in behind another limo that looked exactly like the one we were in. The limos were all shiny, glimmering in the sun's light. I looked out the blacken window and saw millions of people, waving signs and wearing 'TEAM JACOB' shirts to 'I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT' shirts. Basically, tons of different fans stood outside the line of limos, screaming and cheering even though there wasn't much to be cheering about. Then again, if you were a fan, you'd probably be shouting your butt off to see your idol.

Our limo was dead quiet, all of us jumping with nerves. I mean, look at all those people. They could eat you alive if they wanted to. But they probably don't. I mean, who eats humans? Actually, I read the newspaper once and this man had to survive on his own kid's body. I shuddered. I wasn't exactly helping myself at this point.

I looked a bit ahead, noticing the fact that at least five limos were in front of ours. So I had some time to panic. I saw Selena Gomez step out of the limo at the entrance and watched as the crowd's cheers become more hectic. A reporter from E! Entertainment spoke into the camera - probably introducing Selena to the camera. Photographers started taking photos and Selena stop to talk to the interviewer as her limo pulled away and the next limo pulled up.

"Wow, her dress is pretty." Katelyn whispered to me.

I looked back and Katelyn was right. Selena wore a sleeveless gold, glimmering dress. The edges were slit and fell down on the - omigosh, the red carpet. Well, it's more of a dark red - maybe burgundy. Ugh, the books were soo lying when they said it was so red, red as fresh blood. YEAH RIGHT. I shook my head. I'm so easily distracted.

"It's really pretty." I whispered back.

"You guys will be out soon, get ready." The limo driver directed. I watched as Selena said bye and waved to the fan before making her way in. Black Eyed Peas, Bella Thorne, Grayson Chance and the Rock made their way out and in and soon enough, our limo was in front of the entrance.

"Now, I wonder who is in this limo?" I heard the interviewer say the door opened. Immediately, the screams got louder. James got out of the car and waved.

"This is it, babe." Logan said, holding onto my hand tightly. He lifted his head out from the limo and grinned at the fans. I followed him and I was almost knocked over by the flashing lights and deafened by the scream. Geez, where did these people get these voices?

"Wow, the new Nickelodeon 'it' couples - Caitlin Greene and Logan Henderson." The reporter smiled. "And Katelyn Tarver with Kendall Schmidt." Looking closer, I recognized the reporter. It was none other than Alex, a friend that had grown distant after I moved to L.A. I guess you could say as my relationship with Logan grew stronger, my relationship with Alex grew weaker.

"Alex?" I winced. My confused look changed to hurt when Alex shot me a glare before looking over to Katelyn and Kendall.

"How does it feel to be in love?"

"We're not a couple - " Katelyn started.

"Yet." Kendall winked.

Alex laughs as I watch Katelyn's face turn beat red. "And you two?" Alex turns to face me and Logan. She holds the microphone out to me. She has a total pokerface on, no expression whatsoever.

"Uh, well. It's ah, very, um… " Oh, look. Me and my wonderful skills of vocabulary at work once again.

"Speechless." Logan smiled, wrapping his arms around me. I smiled at his comfort, but Alex thought otherwise. Her face twisted into a disgusted look but she quickly caught herself and smiled at Carlos and James.

"I heard your new album is coming out." Alex smiled.

"Elevate is coming out soon." Carlos answered. "Music Sounds Better With U recently came out so - we're very proud of our work."

"And we have the fans to thank." James adds. I can see James has a faint memory as Alex as well, because he has a confused look on his face. The fans roared. "Well, you all have a good time watching the KCA's, alright?" James waved to the fans as he said goodbye to Alex and walked over to some girls calling his name.

The boys all split up and to talk to fans and sign posters. I never had any photo shoots or sessions so no posters for me. Also, probably no fans. I was dating some girl's dream boy. I tapped the red - I mean burgundy carpet on the ground with my heel when a startling voice called my name.

"Caitlin."

I turned around 180 degrees to find Alex standing her arms crossed. The line of limos had died down and they all came in sets of five, I'm guessing. "Hey, Alex. I thought - "

"You really didn't come back." She sneered. "How silly of me to keep my hopes up. You're a completely new you."

"That's not true. I'm still the same me." I made a face.

"Whatever." She smirked. "We already found someone to replace you anyways. Her name is Grace and she is waaaay prettier than you." She pauses. "Even though you can get more boys than her… But still. You're no longer needed in our group."

"Just because I moved doesn't mean we can't still be friends." I frowned.

Alex laughs. "You really don't get it. You picked a guy over your best friends. He came in and took you away from us and you let him without a fight."

"This has nothing to do with Logan. It isn't his fault. I stayed with him because I wanted to." I paused. "I love him." I murmured.

"Love?" Alex scoffs. "No such thing."

"Alex - " Before I could say more, a shrill voice interrupted and rung through the air, calling my name.

Alex smirked and looked behind me. "Your fans are calling."

I frowned. "Fine. If you no longer want to be my friend, fine. But I'll never stop being your friend. I'll never forget you."

"Buuuuuuullshiiiiiiiiit." Alex sung.

I turned around, away from Alex, ignoring the pang in my chest. It seems as if when one trouble is out of my life, a new ones comes. Alex is like another model of Erin, except it hurts more. "Caitlin! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN. Can I have a autograph?" A teenage girl with blonde hair asked, her blue eyes bright. I smiled and signed my name on the blank paper. "Can I have a photo too?"

"Sure." I said, leaning into the girl as she snapped a photo.

"Thank you so much." The girl gushed as Logan came beside me. "Omigosh, can I have a photo of you two together?"

I smiled at Logan as he both leaned in, the girl snapping another photo. "Have a good time now, you hear?" Logan grins.

"Thanks, one day, I hope to find the love you two have." The girl smiles, then blushes when I give her admiring look.

"A guy would be stupid not to like a beautiful girl like you." I smiled. "You'll find the one, one day."

"Thanks, Caitlin." She smiled as me and Logan walked away and joined James, Kendall, Carlos and Katelyn at the entrance. We made our way past the gate and well, it's not much even though I expected it to be. There were some directors, hosts (like Taylor Lautner and Ellen) and a red carpet which celebrities making their way down, posing for photos. Geez, there was a flash going off every second out there.

"Logan! Caitlin!" I turn around. Ellen is standing there grinning. Oh god, Ellen knew my name? Omigosh.

"Hi." I stammer. Wow. Wonderful vocabulary, Caitlin. Keep it up.

Ellen laughs. "How are you doing, Logan?"

"Great." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I gulped as Logan's hand gripped onto mine tightly before we started to make our way down the carpet. So many lights were flashing, calling my name. I winced as my head started to hurt. I lost balance and fell backwards as Logan caught me.

"Woah, are you okay?" He asks me, concerned.

"Fine." I smiled warily. He helped me back up.

"Only a bit more." I heard him say before everything went black.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: **

_Okay, guys. I changed my mind - there will be ONE more sequel in this Caitlin&Logan series or whatnot. I've still got to include the tour, birthdays, and the conclusion behind the letter and it's all too much to fit into a few more chapters. So, anyways, the sequel will be called __**BITTERSWEET GOODBYES**__. It'll start after the award show, and it'll __**AT **__the part where they're driving up to Texas to see Logan's family. So, look out for that FF after this one wraps up. I think this FF will end around chapter 35, then the sequel. Sooo, see you guys soon._

_Cheers, Celine xx_

"Caitlin? Caitlin!"

"Logan?" I slurred before sitting up straight. My head hurt immediately and I held onto my forehead, wishing the pain to go away. I opened one eye and saw Logan crouched down next to me and Katelyn on the other side. James, Kendall and Carlos stood above, looking down with concern. I flinched at another flash of a camera.

"Babe, you alright?" Logan frowned.

I sighed. "Fine. Help me up."

"Miss. Caitlin! Is the fame too much for you?" A reporter desperately.

"Caitlin, are you on a strict diet? Is that the reason behind your fainting?" Another photographer asked.

"No questions please." Logan said, holding up a hand. Luckily, I had made it to the end of the carpet before fainting and only had to take a few more steps to exit. I rubbed the back of my head and winced. That's gonna leave a mark. When we were away from the cameras and paparazzi, Logan held me by my shoulders and looked into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Um, what happened exactly?" I asked.

"Well, you fainted."

"I know that." I sighed. "What I meant to say was what happened after?"

"Lots of cameras flashing and questions. Photographers were clamoring over each other to try to get closer. Me and the others were trying to wake you up and luckily, you did after about 30 seconds." Logan explained.

I groaned. "Great."

"Caitlin!" Katelyn exclaimed, rushing towards me with James, Carlos and Kendall not far behind. "Are you okay?"

"A little knocked out but besides that, I'm fine." I smiled warily. "What'd I miss?"

"Caitlin, don't scare me like that." She sighs, dusting off my dress.

"Oh, sorry. I must have ruined the dress." I said, trying to look around myself to see if it was damaged and if it was that bad.

"It's looks fine. And even if it didn't it's still fine." Katelyn waves me off.

I smiled as they all hugged me, telling me they were glad I was okay. To tell the truth, so was I. I glanced at myself in the mirror and tried to fix my hair, adjusting my bands and tousling it a bit.

"You look beautiful." Logan said, coming up behind me and kissing me on my cheek. "Boyfriend's honor."

I grinned as I followed him into the seating's for the awards show. Good God, celebrities were everywhere. The Kardashian's sat near the front, talking within each other. Miley Cyrus and her father was discussing some matter with the stage director and I even spotted Selena Gomez and Justin Bieber laughing at something one of them had said. Geez, I was in a room full of perfect people. I didn't belong here.

I glanced over to the side as Logsn and the others waited for someone to seat us. The spots were filling in quickly, popular singers and actors were everywhere. I dusted off imaginary dust particles on my dress as I bit my lip nervously. I eyed the other celebrities whispring within each other. Oh, God. What if they were whispering about me? An outsider? God, what was I doing here? I don't belong.

As if Logan read my mind, he slid his hand into mine, entwining his fingers. "Babe, you're special. Don't worry about not fitting in." He whispered.

Me? Worry? Of course not.

"Ah, Big Time Rush!" A voice exclaimed. I slowly turned around to see a blonde lady walking towards us with extending arms. She looked old - maybe in her late 40ties. A Stage Manager nametag hung around her neck with a small microphone in her ear. She then, had suddenly noticed that BTR was not alone. "And Katelyn Tarver. You're seats are - " She gave a smile to and then, turned to raise an eyebrow at me. "You are?"

"Me?" I questioned. I mentally slapped myself silly. Of course she was talking to me. Who else? The man behind me? I slowly turned around to make sure no one was behind me. "Ah, um, I'm Caitlin." I nodded slowly. "Greene." I added quickly.

"She's my date - and girlfriend." Logan said, explaining to the lady who I had yet to meet.

"Oh." Her eyes dimmed.

I smiled warily. "So, where will we be sitting?"

"Well, I've only got only five seats available that are together soo, if you wouldn't mind, Caitlin, to sit over there. It's not like you'd be receiving any awards anyways." She sneered.

"No, she has to sit with me. On my lap, if she has to." Logan suggests, sending me a naughty grin.

**Author's Note:**

_Which reminds me, look for some smut in BITTERSWEET GOODBYES. A friend of mine, named Nicole, she writes all these drabbles and ugh, it's all so painful. So, I've decided to write some. And I've been reading some novels that have smuts and it makes me all tingly inside. So. Yeah._

The lady frowned. "I'm afraid that won't be possible. It wouldn't be a mannerly formation."

"I'm sure seating someone far away from where she should be seated isn't a mannerly formation either." Carlos shot back, raising his eyebrow.

The lady rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry but that's just the way things are.

"I'm sure you can help us out." Carlos said, poking at her Stage Manger tag. "You are a stage manager, after all."

"Sadly, I can't. Now, if I can show you your seats - " The lady shrugs.

"I'm pretty sure that if we keep talking, then all the seats will be taken. Seats for six, please." Katelyn smiled.

"I just told you that there are not enough -"

"It's okay. She'll sit on my lap then." Logan said, taking my hand. "C'mon, Cait."

"Wait!" The lady calls. "Maybe I can pull a few strings." She mutters, waving for us to follow us. I give Logan a smirk and he shrugs.

"Really? How lucky of us." Kendall replies. I try not to laugh as the lady shoots us all a glare and gestures for us to follow her.

"Thanks." I whispered to Logan.

"Don't thank me. I wanted you to sit on my lap." He whispered back. I wrinkled my eyebrows and looked at Logan who winked at me.

"Going live in one minute!" Another stage director said, as I took in a deep breath. "Please turn off all electronics!" I sat down in my chair, next to Logan and Kendall, my heart beating fast. I don't know why, though. It's not like I was going to get an award. I sighed. Erin was right. I had no talent.

"Live in five seconds!" The stage director exclaimed again. The place was packed. There were only a few excited whispers but everyone else was watching intensively. I gulped as Victoria Justice and her crew sat down next to Kendall. Oh, God. "Five, four, three, two, one!"

A loud speaker echoed through the place. "ANNNNND WELCOME TO THIS YEARS KIDS CHOICE AWARDS." This was really happening. "PLEASE WELCOME YOUR KCA HOST, ELLEN DEGENDEROUS."

Everyone erupted in clapping as Ellen stepped onto the stage, waving to the group. "Hey, good evening everybody." She paused as the clapping died down. "Funny thing, I just bumped into the door coming here and it reminded me something. I need to make that doorway a bit bigger." A few light scattered laughers filled the air. "Annnd, that just a moment ago at the red carpet, a new celebrity was knocked out. With cameras."

I blinked. Someone else got knocked out by cameras? Cool. "Who's she talking about?" I whispered to Logan. He shrugged.

"Not physically, as in chucked a camera at her but with the flashing. The entire time, I was screaming, 'NO! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT'." More laughter. "Ah, let's all hope Caitlin Greene is okay." Clapping. Wait - Cait - wait, that was…oh god. Logan's deep laughter fill his lungs.

"Omigosh." I sighed.

"Don't worry, she's getting you publicity." Kendall teased.

"I don't need publicity." I whispered. "You only need publicity if you're famous."

"Looks like you're halfway there then." Kendall winked as I shot him a lol-no-you-need-to-stop-now look.

"Anyways, enough chatter." Ellen said, holding up her hand. "Time for the first award. Best male artist ! The nominees are …" The back screen opened up to a advertisement, for the viewers at chance, no doubt. "Justin Bieber, Bruno Mars, Greyson Chance, Cody Simpson, and Jason Derulo." Polite clapping as we waited for the winner to be announced. "And the winner is…." How much do you wanna bet that it's - "JUSTIN BIEBER!" Told you.

I watched as Justin Bieber kissed Selena before going up the stage. He walked with his 'swagger' in his hipster glasses and took the orange blimp from Ellen.

"I want to thank God, uh, but mostly my fans. Uh, they're the reason why I'm here and I couldn't have done anything if it weren't for them. So, this one is for you!" He said, holding up the blimp. "Thank you!"

Justin made his way off the stage as Ellen introduced Katy Perry to the stage. The intro started playing for Firework. My friend always told me that Katy can't do live. Let's see.

Katy Perry started to belt out in her song as Kendall leaned towards me. "Promise you won't tell Logan." He murmured.

I frowned. "Tell him what?"

"Just promise."

"Well, it depends what it is. Say if you were planning to set him on fire. Of course I'll tell him." I whispered, looking sideways at Logan. Instead, he was watching Katy Perry in her whipping cream guns dress. Pervert.

"Don't worry. It's just that me and Carlos are very good at typing up official letters from certain acting agencies." He whispered back. I gave him a sideways glance and a curious look.

"What do you mean?" I smirked.

"Carlos and I may have something to do with Erin's job in Florida." He grinned.

"Kendall!" I exclaimed under my breath. I paused. To tell the truth, I was a bit curious. "What did you do?"

"We talked with some guy that Carlos' friend is friends with and he's a university student. He's working on a student film on actresses and we told him about Erin." He pauses just as fireworks blew from the stage. "Erin was trying to sabotage your trip to Logan's parents."

I gasped. "I knew she was rude, but not crazy."

"Erin's a bit obsessive."

"No kidding." I replied, nodding. "So, she'll be in Florida 'filming' for how long?"

"Three to four months." Kendall grinned.

"Wow." I blinked. "Well, thanks."

"You're like a sister to me, Cait. Don't mention it."

Just on the stage, Katy Perry finishes up her song. Logan turns to me and whispers in my ear. "She looks like a ho."

"It didn't look like that a few minutes ago." I teased.

He whispered back. "You're the only one for me."

"Oh really." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"You know it." He said, leaning closer to kiss me on the cheek.

"WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES." The loud speaker said, taking us to the break.

"Hey Kendall." Victoria said, leaning over to say hi. Arianna, Avan, and the rest of the cast waved.

Avan noticed me and gave me a warm smile. "You're Caitlin right?"

I nodded slowly. "That's me."

"Oh, God, I heard you fainted. Are you okay?" Arianna asked, concerned. What I hated about Hollywood was that you could never know if someone was fake or not. But I knew that this cast was totally friendly.

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired." I smiled warily.

"Well, welcome to Hollywood." JADE said, smiling. "You'll get used to the cameras."

"Thanks." I grinned. "And I hope so."

"Excuse me, you're Katelyn Tarver, right?" A voice asked, making me turn my head. I saw a man who also seemed to be a stage director. Katelyn nodded and the man scanned the rows. "And you're Caitlin Greene, correct?" He said, looking at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"We need two Nickolodeon girls to guest host the next segment for Best Band."

"Hey, you guys are nominated in that." I said, looking at James who beamed and nodded.

"Well, can you two do it?"

I blinked. Me? "I - I don't know. I'm not much of a entertainer."

"All you have to do is read from the telecommuter just in front of you." He said, pointing to a large screen behind me with the words for the next part. My name was written in big letters across the screen. And I didn't even say yes yet.

"Can't Arianna or Victoria fill in for me?" I asked, pointing to the girls of the Victorious crew.

"Oh, no. Caitlin, you'll love it!" Arianna grinned. "And both of us have a part later in the show."

"C'mon, Cait. It'll be fun." Katelyn assured.

"Go ahead, babe. Do it for me." Logan grinned.

"Okay." I sighed, getting out of my seat. This must mean a lot to them.

"Excellent. Follow me." The man smiled as me and Katelyn made our way backstage. Backstage is huge. Mirrors were on every wall. A stand of clothes were in every corner. The man's finger pointed to the nearest rack. "Make your pick out of these dresses and you'll be able to keep them afterwards. Get changed then let the people fix your makeup a bit and just wait for your cue. You'll be on in five minutes." He hurried off, leaving me and Katelyn to get ready.

"What's wrong with the dresses we have on now?" I asked, frowning. "Oh, gosh. They all look so expensive." I muttered, starting to leaf through the dresses.

"You girls need help?" I looked up from the dresses to see a plump lady with orange hair stand with her hands on her waist.

"Oh, do you think you could?" Katelyn asked. "Pick dresses, I mean. We're on next."

"Well, let's get moving." The lady said. She brought out a light golden dress and held it against Katelyn. "This one makes your skin glow and your eyes brighter. Go get changed." She gave the dress in Katelyn's arms and pointed to a dressing room. The lady turned to me and gave me a curious glance before looking through the dresses again. She pulled out a beautiful sea blue dress, some sky blue pieces hanging on the edges. "This one is for you. It's just a feeling."

I blinked but took the dress from her and went into the change room. I fiddled with my dress zipper and pulled it down, letting the dress fall to the ground. I quickly took the other dress off its hook and pulled it over my head. Well, there goes my hair. I sighed, tugging the dress down and stared at myself in the mirror. The dress, strangely, really did fit with me. I gave myself an approving look before opening the door to the change room and headed out.

"Wow, that feeling was right." The lady greets me with a surprised look. Katelyn nods, agreeing. Before I can say yes or thanks, the lady ushers us towards the makeup and sits us down. She smiles at us and says, "Good luck ladies" before rushing off to help some other celebrity. I'm about to say something to Katelyn when a man brushes some power on my nose, thus making me close my eyes tight. However, by doing so, I gave him the perfect opportunity to brush some eyeshadow over my eyelids. So much for not over doing the makeup.

"Now, go." He said, gesturing me to go and I slowly get off the chair and wait for Katelyn. It's not long before some other stage manager pushes us towards a black curtain which I'm guessing in the entrance to the stage.

"Stay here and wait for you cue." He says. "We'll give you a little wave."

"Okay." I manage to say. I glance at Katelyn who was grinning.

"Relax!" She assured.

I could hardly respond when I heard the loudspeaker crackle. "ANNNND, WELCOME BACK TO THE KCA'S. PLEASE WELCOME KATELYN TARVER AND CAITLIN GREENE."

Oh god.


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to the site that shall not be named stupid post limit, I wasn't able to read this stinkin' anon's fanfic for me and it was so dirty, I was crying the entire time, but NO, the person only continues the story when I publish my reply. And thanks to the stupid post limit, I could publish and the person didn't continue with the story and now I'm drowning in my own tears.

On the bright side, I managed to finish the chapter. Whee.

The loud speaker echoed through as the backstage manager gestured us to step onto the stage.

Oh, god. Okay, so there's like _tons_ of people here. And I mean TONS. The applauding was loud though. It's ten times louder up here then it was in the seats.

I glanced and scanned the place for a friendly face as I made my way up to the microphone. I spotted the huge telecommuter and took in a deep breath. Then, I spotted him. Logan sat, grinning up at me, his eyes shinning. God, he was so perfect. His dimples appeared a slight smirk on his face. He gestures to Katelyn and I wrinkle my brow. What was he talking -

"Right, Caitlin?" I heard Katelyn say. My head snapped back and I looked at Katelyn.

"What?" I blinked.

"You're line." Katelyn whispered under her breath, trying not to laugh.

"My - Oh." I quickly said before looking up at the telecommuter. I had forgotten "Um, well Katelyn, I could have sworn I saw Robert Pattison wearing a skort."

"A skort? Robert Pattison?" Katelyn said frowning.

I looked back at the telecommuter and took in a deep breath. "Yeah. You know, skirt in the front, shorts in the back. It's kind of like a mullet for your butt. Pause for laughter." My eyes widen. The laughter was pleasing, even though I didn't say it correctly and it wasn't my joke. Whatever.

"Right." Katelyn slowly nodded. "As we all know the next award that will be given is for Best Band. The nominees are … "

"Black Eyed Peas, Big Time Rush, Jonas Brothers and Burnham." I announced one by one as the video behind me played.

"And the winner is…" Katelyn and I said together as I tore the golden envelope open with shaking hands. Joy washed over me as the band I loved and knew appeared in curvy letters. "BIG TIME RUSH."

Applause erupted and it was then did I realize that not only were celebrities here, but fans were too. Three rows at the back were filled with fans, wearing fan made t-shirts and waving signs. Great. More people to please.

I watched with glee as the boys stood up, waving as they walked up onto the stage. I hand the orange blimp to Kendall and step aside, letting him take the microphone.

"Um, wow." He lets out a small laugh."Honestly, I can't believe we're actually here. I mean, we've always dreamt about getting a award and now it's coming true. We want to thank Nickelodeon and Sony. Um, our producers and directors. Uh, let's thank these two cuties who introduced us," He says, pointing to me and Katelyn. "But mostly our fans, cause without them, we're nothing and we wouldn't be here without their help. So, this one's for you, alright, Rushers?" Kendall said, holding the orange blimp in the air.

The stage director gestured for us to leave the stage and we walk off as the loudspeakers come on once again. "AND WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK. COMING UP NEXT, A PREFORMANCE BY JASON DERULO AND THE AWARD FOR BEST CARTOON VOICE OVER." I tried to walk calmly off the stage but also lost my balance. Logan held me by my waist to hold me still and kissed my cheek.

"You did great." He whispered into my ear as we walked off the stage and headed backstage.

"Not really." I whispered back. The stage director took us to our seats and we were once again, seated near the Victorious crew.

"Nice job, Caitlin." Leon said, smiling brightly.

"Um, no." I said, letting out a small laugh. "I totally screwed up."

"You did fine." Daniella said, waving me off. "It was your first time."

I shrugged. "If you say so."

"ANNNNNND, WELCOME BACK TO THIS YEARS KCA SHOW. PLEEEEEASE WELCOME JASON DERULO WITH HIS NEW HIT SINGLE, IT GIRL!" The loud speaker said, making us turn out attention back to the center stage. As the song It Girl began to play, Logan reached over and grabbed my hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

I looked over to him and he gave me a wink. I smiled at him once more before turning back to the stage and watch fireworks burst from the ground. I don't know what Jason Derulo was doing but whatever it was, it wasn't dancing. I mean, I like his songs and everything but that poppin'-and-lockin' thing just wasn't working for him. If he wasn't embarrassed, I was embarrassed for him.

I paused, then looked around the place again. Everyone was jammin;, bopping their heads, in their perfect dresses and the boys in their perfect suits. Jason Derulo finished his song and Taylor Lautner and Selena Gomez stepped on stage. They began to introduce the next award but I tuned them out. I bit my lip nervously.

I suddenly felt as if I didn't belong - and I didn't. As much as I hate to admit it, maybe Erin was right. I had no talent, therefore, I was only at this award show because of Logan. What was my purpose here? No matter how many times Logan and the others assured me I belonged, I knew deep down I didn't. They were all singers, fantastic singers. And they act too.

It was weird. Just a few months ago, Logan didn't even know I was alive. A few months ago, I was hanging with my friends and working on our band music. I paused, I was probably replaced in the band already. A slight pang went off in my chest, but I bit down on my lip and tried to enjoy the show. Hey, they were probably watching the show and I was here enjoying it. Right? Right. And while they were at home, all together, I was here with tons of more people, right? Right.

And that was the thing.

In a roomful, no, arena full of people but I never felt more alone.


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:**

_Well, hello Readers. It'd been quite a while since I updated and I'm sorry :s I've been so busy because of Christmas coming up. All the assignments were due this week and I was so behind so I had to catch up. But don't worry. I'm back for two whole weeks babes! Since, you know, it's Christmas break. So yeah, hope you enjoy this chapter because it's the second last one! _

_Hope you guys have a great Christmas! _

_But if you don't celebrate Christmas, happy Hanukah. _

_And if you don't celebrate Hanukah, Happy Eid__.( Idgaf if that's next year. Just happy Eid.)_

_And if you celebrate none, just be happy c:_

_- Celine xo _

"Can you believe it?" Logan exclaims, entwining his fingers with mine, "four awards out of six!"

"That is pretty amazing," I nodded in agreement, still a bit grim at my little, um, pep talk back in the arena.

He pauses, looking at me. He's about to say something until James and Carlos bounds up beside him. "Four freakin' blimps!" Carlos says, high-fiving James.

"Damn right," Kendall said, shoulder bumping Logan. As the four boys excitedly celebrated within themselves, Katelyn walks up behind me and walks to my pace.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I said, plastering the biggest smile on my face. "My favorite band is going home with four blimps."

"I don't know, you seemed kind of grim - "

"I'm fine, Katelyn," I said, interrupting her and holding up a hand.

She doesn't seem convinced but we continue walking to the limo the boys were waiting at. They were discussing who would keep which award. "Can't I keep the best band - "

"I already called dibs on that."

"Then I'm taking the Best TV show."

"Actually, can I trade my award for that one?"

"Geez, James, make up your mind."

"I just did."

I rolled my eyes before climbing in the limo with Logan. When we all were in, and the doors were all closed, they dropped the conversation of trophies and moved on to the performances, talking about several celebrities and their stage performances. They, themselves, had preformed Boyfriend and I was practically melting in my chair. Literally. Katelyn had to fan me with a piece of paper.

The limo begins to pull away from the curb and I catch Alex standing with - believe it or not - my entire old group of friends. Natasha, Kurt, Isabella, Macy, Jonathan, Benjamin, and Rebecca. I glanced over to Logan and the rest, trying to ignore the slight pang in my chest. I miss them, I really do. But this is my life and I guess it's time to make something out of it. I needed a reason to be hanging out with them … I just needed to know what.

"Oh, hey, that reminds me," Carlos turns to face Logan, "We won't see you because you and Caitlin are going to your parents to stay, right?"

"Yeah, for a week or two," Logan nodded.

"Until of the occasion, right?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Logan said, looking at me out of her corner of his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," James quickly assured.

"Then what's the occasion?"

"It's nothing," Carlos said.

"If it's nothing then you can tell me," I said, giving them all a look.

"Caitlin, it's nothing," Logan said again, taking my hand.

"I'll have you know, I will find out what you guys are talking about. Don't underestimate me," I said, squinting at all of them.

"Alright, babe," Logan laughs.

We reach home fast, after dropping off Katelyn, and we all climb out, tired from today's excitement. We thank the limo driver before headed up to the boy's hotel room in silence. When James opened the door and flicked on the lights, I flopped down on the couch, dazed. I closed my eyes and just laid there, soaking in the relaxation. I heard the rest of them mutter goodbyes and goodnight and how we'd celebrate tomorrow morning. Soon, it was silent.

"Babe," Logan walks over and sits down next to me, patting my leg. "You awake?"

"No," I muttered.

"Caitlin," Logan said.

"What?"

"Did you pack yet?"

"For?"

"Texas."

"No," I mumbled.

"You know we're leaving tomorrow afternoon, right?"

"Yes," I muttered. I wasn't exactly in the mood to have a conversation. I was exhausted and I didn't even win an award.

"Do you want to sleep at your house tonight so you can start packing right away once you wake up?"

I opened one eye and squinted at Logan. "Is that your way of telling me to leave?"

He chuckled. "Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to go with you."

"Oh," I blushed. "Okay," I groaned, sitting up from the couch.

Logan grabbed his car keys. "We're leaving for Caitlin's house," he called into the hallway. There were several groans and grunts. Logan looks at me and shrugs as I giggle and follow him out the door. We're in his car soon and he's driving us off to my house.

"So," he pauses, looking at me. "Excited?"

I nodded. "Very. Yet, nervous."

He laughs. "For what?"

I scoffed. "Hellooo? Meeting your parents is a huge deal," I pointed out.

"Not really," he smiles at me.

"I don't know what world _you_ live in but on Earth, it is," I said, giving him a look as he turned to corner and we reached my familiar neighborhood.

"C'mon Cait," Logan sighed, giving me a look out of the corner of his eyes. "You're perfect."

"There's no such thing as perfect, buddy."

"A near second to perfect."

"A near second to perfect is Big Time Rush."

He rolled his eyes. "My point is, if I love you, then they will too."

I bit my lip and sighed. "I sure hope so."

He pulls into the driveway of my home and we both climb out of the car, both extremely tired. I unlocked the door, throwing my stuff on the couch before tugging Logan upstairs to my room. He followed, his grip tighting around my hand as I pushed open my bedroom door. He sat down on my bed, yawning as I went inside the washroom to change.

I was quick, slipping off my dress before throwing on my sweats and my baggy shirt. I wiped off my eyeliner and mascara, cleaning my face so I felt refreshed. I tied my hair into a bun before brushing my teeth and blinked, staring at my reflection. I still hadn't recovered from my little pity spree back at the awards show but I felt a little better. Just a little. I took one last glance at myself before I opened the door and walked out the washroom to find Logan wearing nothing but his boxers. I bit my lip, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Logan."

"Hey babe,"

"Wanna tell me why you're in your boxers?"

"Do you mind if I sleep in my boxers tonight?"

"N-no," I shook my head, feeling my cheeks tint with pink.

"Cool," he smiles before going into the washroom to brush his teeth.

I walked over to my bed, diving into the covers. I flipped over and glanced at a photo that I had taped onto the wall. It was a photo of us two when we were at the beach, both of us laying together in a hammock in the sunset. Katelyn had took it and showed me later on that night and I demanded to get a copy.

"I remember that," Logan's voice said. I turned my head around to see Logan walk towards me.

"Me too," I smiled, my eyes still on the photo. "I couldn't forget it if I tried."

"We've had some good times, haven't we?" I asked, smiling as he made his way over to me.

"Best of times," he chuckled as he laid down on the bed next to me and kissed me on my lips. I curled up into his arms as we both cuddled into my covers. Logan reached over me and switched off the lights.

"Hey, Caitlin."

"Yeah, Logan?"

"Guess who loves you?"

"Um, Taylor Lautner," I joked.

"No," Logan blinked.

"Oh, I've got it. Gregg Sulkin," I said, pretending to be excited.

"No."

"I'm just saying if they_ did_ love me - Oh, is it Johnny Depp?"

"Caitlin, it's me."

"Oh," I smirked, smiling up at him. "I suppose that's good too."

"You suppose?" Logan asks, raising an eyebrow.

I giggled, cuddling into him and breathing in his aroma. We both fell asleep to the sound of the city outside as cars raced by, hoping to get home to spend the night with the people they loved.


	33. Chapter 33

**Authors Note :**

_Well, this is the last chapter of Love You Like a Love Song. On the bright side, this will be the start of Bittersweet Goodbyes, the last squele of this FF! Well, enjoy the last chapter (:_

_With love, Celine xo._

I awoke to the sound of a fire trucks' siren as it blared past my house. I stretched my arms and turned around under my covers as the sunlight from outside beamed into my room. I smiled at the sight of Logan still asleep, his chest going up and down, the same speed as his breath. His hair was lightly tousled and he had a pleased look on his face. I yawned, pulling the covers off myself and went to look out the window.

The sunlight shone over the city, making it look bright. I held my hands on my hips as Logan's morning voice rung in my ears. "Morning, beautiful." I turned around to see Logan squinting at you as his eyes adjusted to the sun light.

"Morning, handsome," I replied, crawling over the covers to get to him.

He smiled as he kissed my head, playing with my hair. "You pack yet?"

"Nope," I replied, guilt free. As long as his arms were around me, I couldn't care less about anything else.

"Well, you better get a move on," he said, giving me a look.

I rolled my eyes but pushed myself off the bed. Logan slapped my butt and I shot him a glare but I only got a smug smirk in return. I grumbled as I pulled out my luggage and started shoving in several t-shirts and jeans. Logan heads off to the washroom to brush his teeth, and get dressed.

"Hey, Caitlin," Logan calls from the washroom.

"Yeah?" I shot back, shoving a pair of flats into my suitcase.

"Can you text one of the guys and ask them if we can meet up and someone's house to say goodbye?"

"Why can't you?"

"I'm peeing. If you want me to come out - "

"No, no, I've got it," I quickly exclaimed, reaching over for his phone and texting Kendall. "Kendall said we can meet at the apartment."

"Coolio," Logan replies. "Hey, you still have the clothes I left here in case I slept over, right?"

"Nope, threw em' out."

"Caitlin!"

"Joking. Third drawer on the left." I zipped up the first suitcase and opened the second. "Find it?"

"Yeah," he said, opening the door. He came out the washroom wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans. I raised an eyebrow as he made his way over to me, grinning. "I know, I know, I look amazing."

I hoisted myself up to meet his eyes. "Somebody's confidant."

"I'm always confidant," he smiles. When I gave him a look he continued. "Want to know why?"

I continued to meet Logan's gaze. "Why, Captain Confidant?"

"Because you always make me look better."

"I don't - Does that even make sense?"

"I don't know, I don't care." Still smiling, Logan bent down to kiss me. His lips were soft and warm, and he tasted like minty toothpaste. His arms went around me and he pulled me close, deepening the kiss. It felt good to be in his arms. Logan's hands slid down my back to cup my butt. He pressed me hard against him, grinding intimately into me. I smiled into the kiss and he pulled apart, the same expression on his face.

"Let me finish packing," I said, pushing him off me and throwing a pair of jeans into the luggage.

"You sure pack light for a girl," Logan said, glancing at my bag.

"I can borrow your clothes if needed, can't I?" I asked, winking at him.

"Oh, totally," he grinned.

In another few minutes, I had finished packing and we both threw my luggage in the trunk, headed off to the boys apartment.

"D told me we're going to need someone to cover Erin's part on the show," Logan told me when we were halfway to the apartment. "We need a cover up story for why she's leaving. Or her character."

"Can't she do one last episode before she leaves for Florida?" I asked.

Logan shrugs. "I don't even know when she's leaving."

"Hey, does that mean we're going to miss her Bon Voyage party since we'll be in Texas?"

"Believe me, that's a good thing," Logan chuckles. I giggled just as Logan pulled into the parking lot to the hotel and we headed up to their room. As Logan unlocked the door, I held back a sigh knowing I'd be leaving Katelyn behind. Who'd I go to for girl-to-girl talks? Logan's mother? I glanced at Logan as he fumbled with the keys. Sure, why not. She probably understands Logan more than anybody else. "Hello? Anybody awake?" Logan calls as he finally gets the door open.

"Hey, buddy," James greets, glancing up from the TV. "Came to pick up your luggage?"

"Yep, then off to Texas," Logan nods, starting to walk to his room. "The others awake yet?"

"Katelyn's with Kendall in his room and Carlos is in the kitchen." James gestured to the side.

As if on cue, Carlos comes out with a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. "Hey, you two."

"Hey Carlos," I smiled, reaching for a kernel. "We came to pick up Logan's luggage." He nods and we continue to Logan's room. We pasted Kendall's room and I listened with interest as Katelyn's laugh leaked through the door. Logan pushed open the door to his room and I plop myself down on his bed.

"Let me just finish up," Logan said, zipping up his luggage and making them stand straight. "Alright. Let's go sat bye and head off to Texas."

I glanced at his clock and stared at surprise at the time. "I didn't realize how late it was." His clock read the time 1:25.

"Yeah, well, we're both heavy sleepers," Logan chuckled.

I shrugged and stood up. "Should we have lunch with the others before we leave?"

"It seems like the right thing to do." Logan nodded.

I helped Logan push his luggage out to the living room where Carlos and James were watching the hockey game intensively.

"How does lunch sound?" I asked as the two boys started bumped each other excitedly.

"Go, go, go, go!" James bit his lip.

"C'mon, c'mooooon," Carlos urged.

"Yo, guys," Logan called.

"GOOOOOOAL," the two boys leapt from the couch and started doing victory dances or whatever that was. _Jarlos,_ I thought rolling my eyes.

"What's going - Caitlin!" Katelyn grinned, hugging me. "I was wondering when you two would come."

"We came a few minutes ago," I explained, glad to see my best friend. "We were asking if you guys wanted to go out for lunch before we left."

"Sounds good to me," Kendall answered, coming out from behind Katelyn. "That is, if these two goofballs can pull their eyes from the screen."

I stared at the two boys who were still dancing and I shook my head before jumping on James. He caught me on his back and burst out laughing. "I SAID, DO YOU WANT TO GO FOR LUNCH?" I felt his legs go weak due to surprise and he fell on to the couch. I pinned him down and reached over to flick off the TV.

"Sure, Cait. Lunch sounds great," James managed to say.

I climbed off of him and stared at him with triumph and pride. "Good." I looked over to Carlos who was staring at me in awe. "And you, Mr. Pena?"

He nodded, a smile slowly appeared on his face. "You totally just took out James."

"I LET HER TAKE ME DOWN," James defended.

"Sure, buddy," Logan laughed, finally joining in the conversation.

"Did you ever consider joining the military, Cait?" Kendall joked, cocking his head to the side.

"Erm, no," I frowned before laughing.

"I LET HER WIN," James exclaimed. "Try taking me down again, Cait."

"No thanks." I shook my head, holding up a hand. "I think I'll pass."

"She caught me by surprise, that's how she won," James said to Kendall, not giving up.

"Okay, Mr. Muscle," Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"I DO have muscle!"

"And then get taken down by a girl," Carlos chuckled.

"Is that some sexist joke?" I wrinkled my nose and placed my hands on my hips.

"No," Carlos assured.

"Where's your dignity, man?" Kendall laughed.

"Just watch, Cait. One day, I'll take you down," James warned.

"You better not touch her," Logan said, holding a fist up jokingly.

"C'mon, you nerd herd," Katelyn said, ushering us out the door. "I'm hungry."

Lunch was a blur. The time past by quick and soon, it was 4:30 and Logan and I had to leave for Texas.

"Bring me back a souvenir, huh, you two?" Kendall raised an eyebrow while giving me a hug.

"Right." I nodded.

"Yeah right," I heard Logan mutter.

"Better keep me updated!" Katelyn exclaims before giving us both hug.

"Sure thing," I smiled.

"Stay out of trouble," James winked, making me giggle.

"Call me when you guys get there!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You sound like my mom, Carlos," Logan laughed as he opened the car door and let me in.

"It was the only thing that wasn't taken." Carlos huffed.

"Well, we're going to go now," Logan said, giving them a peace sign before hopping in the driver seat. "See you guys in a few weeks!"

"Don't have too much fun without us!" Katelyn waved as we drove off.

"Well, Caitlin, I do believe our Texan adventure starts here." Logan said, grinning. He looked so excited and in my heart, I knew I was too.

**Author's Note:**

_And that, readers is the end of the fanfic! Thank you all so much for reading, it means so much to me! I really hope you enjoyed it. I've already posted the first chapter of Bittersweet Goodbyes so be sure to check in on that! _

_Well, until next time,_

_xo. Celine_


End file.
